The Opportunity
by chachingmel123
Summary: Takes place in the episode 'The Diet'. Richard in his jerkiness catches the eye of a modelling company who he sign's his soul to. When he's back to his regular self, it's too late and he is forced to be a model. But the world doesn't seem to care. How will the family handle a life where the man of the house is a famous model?
1. Chapter 1

I do not The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

In Elmore Mall, two wolves in business suits clothes sat at a dinner.

They were both depressed, their top male model had just been poached by a better and more successful company.

"Have you called him again?" Said, Charles Wolf, asking his co-worker.

The other worker dialled the number again but the line continued to go dead.

Their model no doubt blocked them, deeming himself too big for this town.

"What do we do now? We were his agents. Where are we going to find another model with fantastic muscles?" Said, Dan Tail. "This town isn't exactly rich in extreme fitness-"

But his co-worker shooshed him with his paw.

"What?" He said.

"Look over there," Charles said and they both turned to see a large pink bunny with the most fantastic body they had ever seen.

He was posing and snapping pictures of himself every 5 seconds.

"Look at those muscles," Charles said, "Their glorious"

"And everybody is avoiding him so we know he's not a model," Said, Dan.

Both of them looked at each other before giving a woofy smile as they made their way towards the man.

"Excuse me" Said, Charles.

"Yes?" Richard Watterson said, turning around as if he was expecting for a picture to be taken.

"I and my co-worker couldn't help but notice your fantastic muscles" Said, Charles.

"Why thank you," Richard said, flexing and taking a picture of himself with duck lips.

"We both think that you are perfect, to promote our unrealistic image of what a male body should be," Dan said, giving him their business card which he took. "Think about it. You can take a picture and not look like a douchbag." Before he said. "Well, even give you 100 bucks right now as a gesture of good will and then when you've signed the contract. We will pay you 75 bucks per hour"

And Richard was stunned.

75 bucks an hour?

He wasn't too far gone that he didn't see how much that money could help his family.

What was it like to actually eat toast from an actual toaster?

What was it like to heat thing's up in a microwave that half the time wouldn't blow up?

What was it like to actually have real cereal and not just a cheap knock off?

"And if you do something stupid it's expected of you," Said, Charles, interesting him even more, as he said. "I cannot tell you how many times a Model has crashed into a building or set something on fire. A lot of models are just children in adult bodies."

"Where do I sign?" Richard said, already hooked.

Instantly Dan got out a long sheet of paper that Richard, watched roll all the way to the floor before being handed a man.

So many words...

Richard really wished his daughter Anais was here, but there was nobody around to read the stuff for him.

He was at his weakest right now but he was wary.

The wolves saw it, but they could tell he wasn't bright.

"Don't worry about the words. All this says is that you sign exclusively with us" Charles said, a lot of people don't both reading the contract anyway. "We just make a few 'small' demands like you can not gain more than 50 pounds from your current weight etc."

"Can I work on weekends?" Richard said, well since what he had to do was so small.

Both of them thought this question was weird.

"Yes. You can work on weekends" Dan said. "But it will change when you get more work because you're better known to the public"

"Good. Because my kid's need to be supervised on the weekdays because Nichole is at work" He said. "They turn into little monsters if I'm not there"

"...Okay?" Dan said.

Then Richard took the pen and began signing where they told him to.

#10 minutes later#

Richard was wrapped in a towel near the firetruck having had his eyes opened by his own kid's.

A house could have been burn down because he wanted to pose with the hose.

"I'm sorry kid's," Richard said. "I guess I went a little too far. Let me make it up to you" he unwrapped himself and put himself in the middle of both Gumball and Darwin. "Who wants pizza? And then we can go for Mexican and then we can come for Chinese."

And then he remembered, what he had done in his 'jerkdom'.

He couldn't gain 50 pounds from his current weight.

His family couldn't afford a lawsuit.

"...A-Actually you guys can get all that stuff," He said. "I'll just get a salad and some fries" making both boy's eyebrows shoot up.

He changed his tune pretty quickly, just now.

"Dad...What did you do?" Gumball said, looking at his father suspiciously.

"W-What do you mean, Gumball?" He said, showing all the signs of hiding something.

"Then why are you sweating and not looking us in the eye?" Darwin said.

Richard gave up and said. "I may or may not have... signed myself to a modelling company. And one of the terms...may or may not have been that I couldn't gain 50 pounds more than what I currently weigh. And they may or may not sue me for violating the contract if I do"

Both of them was stunned.

Their dad in his douchebagness, actually got a modelling contract?

"And they may or not have given me 100 bucks, before I signed," He said, showing them the money.

Gumball was about to chew him out but then his eyes zoomed into the cash.

No.

"Dad. I just have one thing to say..." Gumball said as Darwin thought he was going to push through his love of money for one day.

"How much are you getting paid?" He said.

Guess not.

"OH, COME ON!" Darwin said, "Mister Dad just sold himself to, no doubt a shady place and all you can think about is cash?"

"True but isn't every business a little bit shady?" Gumball said, making him pause.

"You have a good point," Darwin said.

Then they all walked to the car like it was the wrapping of a good day.

#The Watterson Home-3 hours later#

"Where are Gumball, Darwin and Richard?" Nicole said she had been home for almost an hour.

"No doubt, doing something stupid again," Anais said, watching Daisy the show.

But then they heard the sound of the car being parked and their voices coming up the steps.

"WE'RE HOME!" All three of them yelled as they walked through the door.

"And we brought food" Came the voice of Richard.

As usual.

Both of Nichole and Anais turned and were stunned.

They're eyes of course went to the food first but it quickly left and settled on Richard.

His toned chest was perfectly built, his neck was muscular and his double chin actually looked like it should be there.

It was like they were seeing a beautiful god.

Nichole dropped the cup she was holding and it shattered on the floor, but she didn't even notice.

"D-Dad?" Anias said.

"Hey, sweetie," Richard said, his voice coming out of the gorgeous looking body.

Then he and the boys took the food and dumped it onto the table.

All the while Nichole and Anais were staring.

Than Nichole managed to say something.

"R-Richard, what happened to you?" She said, "You look fantastic"

"I Know. You can go ahead and feel them" he said, he knew what she wanted and Nichole felt his chest.

"Richard, did you get plastic surgery?" She said she had never felt real muscle like this before on Richard.

"Nichole, you know where too poor for that. I worked out" He said.

"And we helped," Gumball and Darwin said.

"Thank you, kids!" She said, much to both of their's confusion.

Her eyes were still glued to his body.

"Unfortunately, after I got this body I took things a bit too far," Richard said, "If it wasn't for Gumball and Darwin, I would still be taking pictures nonstop right now and I would be a complete jerk."

He sat down while Nichole was still feeling him up.

"Oh, and he sold himself to a modelling agency," Gumball said, "So now he can't gain more than 50 pounds or they will sue him"

"Wait. What?" Anais said.

"Oh, and this is for you," Richard said.

Nichole looked at his hand and thought she was hallucinating because she swore she saw money in Richard's hand.

"The guys who I signed a contract with, gave me a hundred bucks," He said, "and I want you to have it. I know how hard you work just to keep this family afloat. So I want you to spend this money on yourself."

Nichole was stunned.

"R-Richard, I," She said.

"Take it," He said, putting it in her hand.

She felt the 100 bucks.

It was real.

And it was all for her!

"Wow. Mister Dad. That's really nice of you" Darwin said, "Miss Mom, deserves to pamper herself."

"Well, if she doesn't want it, I can-OW!" Gumball said as both Darwin and Anais stepped on both of his feet together.

"Richard. I don't know what to say" Nichole said, for the first time she could actually pamper herself and not go for the cheapest thing. "Thank you"

"And if you think that's impressive. Mister Dad is going to be making serious bank every week at his new job" Darwin said.

"Wait. Job?" Nichole said, she could have sworn he had just said 'Job'.

"U-ur. It's not a job" Richard said, as he began to sweat. "It's an 'agreement'. I work a few hours and then get paid."

"Dad, that's the exact definition of a job," Anais said.

"It is?" He said, surprised.

He was learning something new every day.

"Richard, you're not getting another Job," Nichole said. "Remember what happened when you were just a Pizza delivery boy? The world almost ended! Now, what is the phone number for the company? I'll cancel it for you." she said as she went to the phone.

"I can't. I signed a contract" He said, "And beside's, you don't know if the world would actually end because I have this job. They took pictures of me after I signed and nothing happened. Maybe, this is finally a job where the world doesn't end?"

The whole family looked at him.

"When are you expecting to start?" Nichole said, ignoring what he just said. "I'll go down there and talk to them, myself. I'm sure we'll get you out of that contract"

Then she sat down and got herself a plate, before filling her stomach with food.

Everybody noticed that Richard ate a much smaller portion of food then what he usually went for and managed to stop himself from going overboard and consuming 50 or so plates.

Then the family watched as he went down to the basement, poured oil over himself and then began to work out, even though the oil made it a 100 times harder to do anything with his hands.

But at least he looked fantastic while doing it.

"Wow. Dad is really taking being a model seriously" Anais said, then all the kid's began to leave.

Nichole stayed behind.

"Mom?" Gumball said.

"O-Oh, I'll catch up later," She said, staring at Richard as he lifted weights.

She and Richard came out together hours later when the kids were asleep.

When morning came, Nichole was glowing.

It was the first time in years, she hadn't been flattened by Richard in his sleep, the bed didn't force her to roll toward him or she didn't hear the heavy sound of Richard snoring, gasping for breath.

Extremely fit Richard was not only attractive but he was wonderful to sleep around.

Being a model could actually be an amazing thing for her and the kids.

But she had to be strong and save the universe.

"Hi. Everybody" She said, coming in with Richard, she was actually in a good mood so early in the morning and there was no bag's under her eyes.

Her kid's understandably stared.

"Mom. What happened to your eyes and why are you smiling so early in the morning?" Anais said.

"Oh, I just had a wonderful night sleep for the first time in years," She said, "I'll even make you all some breakfast" going to the kitchen.

They were all surprised when she made pancakes for them and placed it on the table.

The pancakes smelled amazing.

"Dad, what did you do?" Gumball said, taking a bite, before saying. "And can you do it again?"

"I don't know, but I'll try." He said if only he could remember what he did.

They finished the food and began to leave, Richard had told Nichole where he was working last night.

"Now, I've asked a neighbour to watch over you, kid's," Nichole said while she got to her purse.

Richard went to put a shirt on only to be stopped by her.

"Why can't we babysit?' Gumball said.

"Gumball remember the time, I and your father came home to find the remains of the house?" She said, making both him and Darwin wince.

"B-But, that's was only one time," Gumball said. "Maybe, we're more mature now"

She gave him a look, which had him looking down.

That's what she thought.

"The fridge is fully stocked in case you get hungry," She said, before grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

The kids watched as both of them left and got into the Car.

Nichole took it upon herself to drive the car and used the navigation system to get to the building, where there were rooms designed to look like somewhere else, for the models.

She saw lot's of beautiful people and people in suits when they both walked in.

It made her feel self-conscious seeing what she was wearing.

They approached the desk.

"Mr Watterson, right on time," Said, the women at the desk, she had seen his pictures. His muscles looked more impressive in real life. "Let me call somebody to show you to your photoshoot"

"Excuse me," Nichole said.

"Yes?" The woman said, 'mysteriously' finally seeing her. "Who are you?"

It was clear Nichole wasn't wanted here but Nichole wasn't deterred.

"I'm Richards Wife," Nichole said, "And I'll like to speak to the President. There seem's to be a mistake regarding my husband"

The woman looked at her than at Richard, clearly wondering how she managed to bag somebody as good-looking as Richard.

It was funny because it was usually the other way around.

"Let me call the president secretary and then the secretary can call the president," She said, "In the meantime, please take a seat"

They both looked at the two chairs at the corner and sat on it.

Somebody came to get them 10 minutes later and they followed the cloud woman in a suit, they walked all the way to an elevator which took them to the top floor before being told to walk out while the elevator went down, leaving them behind.

Both Richard and Nichole found themselves in a high-end office that was bigger than their living room, in the middle was a long table filled with people in suits and Richard recognised immediately the two wolves who offered him the job, sitting at the table.

In the very last chair from their viewpoint, sat the most fabulous looking monkey in a suit, they both had ever seen, on the suit was a pin that said 'President'.

"Yes?" The monkey said, he wasn't happy being interrupted.

"Ur, Mister President? I'm Nichole Watterson." Nichole said, not backing down despite the stares. "I'm here about my husband Richard"

"Hi," Richard said.

"Richard Watterson. Our newest talent." The monkey said, with recognition. "I must say you look more impressive in real life."

"Oh, thank you," He said, peering at the praise.

"You see, there seems to be a misunderstanding," Nichole said, "My husband can't have a job. I know this sound crazy but the universe ends if he does. And yes, I know that my husband is really good looking but it's either keep the job or save the world and I can't do both"

"I see..." The monkey said, "And you wish to get out the contract?"

"That's right. I'm so glad that your so reasonable" She said, she thought she had to resort to violence. "What do we have to do to get out of the contract?"

Everybody turned to the monkey.

"Well, first, you have to give me back the 100 dollars." The monkey said.

"Reasonable," She said, taking out the money Richard had given her and sliding it along.

"Plus, 30 thousand dollars" The Monkey finished.

Silence, as the words sank in.

"What?" She said.

"Miss Watterson. I've already invested money into your husband" The monkey said, "Do you think the photographer, the backdrop, the computer, the printer, the makeup arts, the lights and the special effects come free? This morning, I believed that your husband would be taking pictures but instead I'm having my meeting interrupted. Pay what I've already invested into your husband and you'll be out of the contract. If you can not do this then please leave."

And neither Nichole or Richard could say a thing.

Then the monkey sighed and pressed a button.

"Yes, Mister President?" Said, a woman voice who was no doubt the clown woman they met earlier.

"Have security throw, Mrs Watterson, out and have somebody escort Richard Watterson to his first photo shoot, he's already 5 minutes late" The monkey said.

And before either of them could react, heavy Rino guards appeared and took Nichole away and Richard was escorted to his first photo shoot.

When Nichole was thrown out, she was fully expecting to see the sky turn an ominous black and lightning strike the earth.

However, nothing happened.

In fact, it was a beautiful day.

"That's weird," She said, "Could it be the very universe doesn't care?"

But wouldn't that be great for her?

"RICHARD, YOU HAVE MY BLESSING!" She suddenly said, doing a one-eighty in attitude.

She walked back to the car and drove home.

However, the whole Watterson family were soon going to learn the price and benefits that came with having somebody famous for their good looks being in the family.

And scene!

Next chapter, Richard spends an intense two days under the camera and gets paid. He comes home with stuff that makes Nichole a bit uncomfortable since it's the stuff that the house really needs but she couldn't buy because she has to stretch her paycheck. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

"I'm back!" Richard said, through the door.

It was early Monday morning and the kids were just about to have breakfast, honestly, he was surprised that the house wasn't a complete wreck when he came back.

But it seems Nichole actually learnt something from the time, he went on strike and she encountered their children in their unsupervised forms.

The whole house heard him and the kids quickly ran downstairs, while Nichole tried to put on a towel.

By the time she got down, she was greeted with a surprise.

Richard was dressed as a really hot fireman showing his bare chest and in his hands were shopping bags.

But more importantly, there was a person beside him that the kid's noticed first.

It was a woman with a pig for a head.

"...Richard. Who is this?" Nichole said, while their kids were wondering the same thing.

"You must be Nicole Watterson. Oink" Said, the woman. "I'm Richard's personal manager. Oink"

"Manager?" Gumball said.

"Apparently I was so photogenic that they assigned me a manager within a day," Richard said. "She's in charge of any offers I get from now and she makes sure I arrive on time. She is also present whenever I make a purchase that is more expensive for no reason. Since the Company practically owns me. If I go into debt, then people would go after the company first and they don't want that."

"Well, I think I overstayed my welcome. Oink" She said, before turning around and walking out of the house but not before saying seductively. "Bye Richard. Oink."

"Bye Tana," He said, completely clueless.

Then he turned to his family whose mouths were open.

"So, who wants to see what I brought?" He said.

Ch 2: A little bit of change

It was no surprise that Richard immediately went to the kitchen to unpack, of course, he brought food kitchen related.

However, they were all surprised when he shoved their 'toaster' off the counter and into the bin.

"RICHARD! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" Nichole yelled.

"Dad. We make smores in that thing!" Gumball said.

"Well, we don't need it anymore because I brought this," He said, taking out something large and round from the first bag.

Everybody eyes were wide when they saw it.

It was shining.

It was beautiful.

It looked like...

"Dad...is that?" Anais said, in disbelief, she could swear it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Yep. A proper Toaster" He confirmed, putting it on the counter where their old 'toaster' used to be and was smart enough to plug it in.

He then went to the fridge and got some bread out and everybody looked wide-eyed as he put it in.

A couple of minutes felt like seconds when the bread popped out.

The toast was golden brown.

It was actually well-cooked toast.

The whole family except for Richard stared at it with wide eyes.

"It's golden toast," Darwin said, awed and touching it.

"It doesn't feel weird," Gumball said, also touching it.

"Dad, how can you even afford this?" Anais said, asking a good question.

"We'll, Nichole was always saying how we can't afford an actual toaster, so when I got my paycheck after the first day, I ran to the appliance store and brought it," He said, stunning them. "It took all my concentration and my manager was there to make sure I actually got what I wanted."

"Richard...I can't believe you were listening" Nichole said, but then something stuck out to her about his statement. "Wait. You get paid after one day?"

"Yep. Apparently, I get paid around 500 bucks per day" He said, making their jaw drop.

That was more than the woman of the house got paid in a week and Nichole realized this too.

"So...let me get this straight" Anais said. "You get paid 1000 bucks just for 2 days?"

"Do I?" He said he had even tried to calculate it. "Well, my job is hard. I was put into numerous outfits for a full two days. I had to stay under about a dozen lights for hours. While the photographer was taking a picture, he would often say stuff like. 'Turn ¼ towards me or turn 1/5th of the way'"

"Wait... Dad, you actually know what that is?" Gumball said.

"After two days of constant correcting I know, now," He said, "I wasn't even allowed to eat until a certain amount of pictures where taken and many were reshot because I was turning wrong. It's gotten to the point that you can ask me to turn a certain way and my body would do it automatically"

"Turn ½ my direction," Anais said.

He did so without fail, which was the beginning of a very amusing time for the kids.

But then, they all helped him to unpack only for Darwin to gasp.

"What is it?" Gumball said.

"It's Cereal. Actual real cereal, that tastes good!" Darwin said, with eyes sparkling, as all the kid's went, to see if there was more.

There was.

"I hope you don't mind Nichole but I also went to the supermarket to get the cereal that I and the kids have always wanted but there just wasn't enough room in the budget to buy," Richard said.

And Nichole's mouth was open and her right eye began to twitch.

"O-Of course not," She said, "I don't even mind, even though shopping is my thing"

But then their kids delivered the final blow.

"We love you dad/ Mister Dad!" Said, all three of them suddenly hugging him.

"Don't mention it. Come to me if you guys need money" Richard said.

"We will," All three of them said, he solidified himself in their minds as their favourite parent.

Gumball and Darwin immediately opened the first box with rap and song while Anais went to get the bowls.

For the first time, they won't be having toast that didn't taste funny and cereal that actually would last them to lunch.

But then they all noticed Nichole face and how she looked like she was going to explode.

"H-Honey. Are you alright?" Richard asked almost scared.

Nichole looked him in the eyes and saw that he didn't buy all this stuff to upstage her.

He actually had done so with good intentions.

Her anger deflated, she couldn't get mad at him and said. "I'm fine. I think it really sweet that you brought a new toaster and good cereal for the family"

"Wait. Dad. You brought a microwave?" Anais said she had just noticed it.

Nichole's fist punched a hole in the side of the wall and the house shook from the blow.

Everybody leaned back from fear.

However, she didn't yell.

Nichole got some toast, spread it with butter and then walked out, walked up the steps while saying. "I'm eating in the bedroom."

"Dad. I think you need to talk to mom when she comes back from work" Anais said, "Also give her a backrub."

Before joining her brothers as they explore what it's like to have good cereal and toast in the morning.

After breakfast, Richard drove them to school and Gumball, Darwin and Anais couldn't help but notice how the other kid's stared as Richard got into view when they were coming of the car.

Especially the girls, who blushed when they saw him.

Miss Simian, who was forced outside to make sure all the kids were inside, was having her morning chocolate when she saw Richard.

She spat out her drink and her mouth just hung there.

"Goodbye, Kid's!" Richard said, as his kids disappeared inside the school, then he got into the driver seat and drove off.

He had no idea that his changed appearance was slowly changing the school's attitude towards his own kid's.

He drove back home where the Robbins just happened to be out taking care of their lawn.

"Hi. Mr and Mrs Robinson" He said.

Both of them turned in annoyance at the sound of his voice but when they saw him, their mouth dropped, as he walked inside.

"Oh, my Lord. " Gaylord Robbinson said, taking off his glasses. "In all my years, I have never seen muscles that glorious"

And then his wife replied back to him, which struck a mark within him.

"No! We should **not** go over there, more often! The whole family is still nothing but trouble!" He said, he knew what she wanted and was annoyed.

Did she forget, she was married to him?

But then again, should he start working out more?

#Inside the house#

Richard moved around the house, he had no idea the impact he had on his neighbours.

He finally went to the kitchen to have breakfast that he put on scale to weigh the food before putting it inside his body.

Then after breakfast, he went to pump some iron for a good hour before having a shower and then putting on the television.

As long as he ate modestly and did a few hours of training, he could watch television no problem.

For lunch, he made several sandwiches with water on the side.

And then he ran around the neighbourhood block, many neighbours who were out or just happened to glance out of the window, watched him do this several times.

What Richard was confused about was when Neighbours he did not even know or never bothered to talk to him were suddenly stopping him to say hi.

When he got back to the house, he sat on the couch and watched another round of television before going out to get his kids.

He arrived at the school just when the school bell rang and he wasn't surprised to see the rush of kids who fled the doors the moment the bell was heard.

After a bit, he finally saw his kid's and they came over and walked into the driver's seat before he started the engine.

"So... kids. How was your day?" He said.

"It was kind of weird.." Gumball said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Simson called us 'the kids with the gloriously muscly father'," Darwin said, all happily.

"The girls in my class who have never even spoken to me, said hi," Anais said.

"It seems to me that you all had a wonderful day," He said, as they drove home.

They were home 5 minutes later and spent the rest of the day watching television.

When the doorbell rang, he went to the front door and saw that it was the Pizza he ordered.

Larry, who delivering the Pizza, almost dropped it at the sight of Richard and his pec's.

Richard paid in cash before closing the door and placing the food on the table.

They all ate the food before going back to watching television.

When the woman of the house arrived, they know she had arrived.

Nichole slammed the door opened and her eyes were bloodshot.

Nobody said, anything as she dragging her and her purse upstairs.

"Dad... I think it's time for the talk and back rub" Anais said.

"On it," He said, rushing upstairs before stopping at the door.

He slowly opened the bedroom door to see the once again defeated form of his wife who was slumped at the side of the bed.

"Nichole?" He said, going in.

"O-Oh, hi. Richard" She said, not turning to face him. "Just give me a moment and I'll be right down."

"Nichole, I just wanted to make sure you're alright," He said, walking slowly to her.

He noticed that her shoulders were trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said, sitting next to her.

There was a long uncomfortable silence between them before Nichole broke down.

"Richard. I don't think I can do this anymore" She said.

"Do what?" He said.

"Go to work!" She said, "You cannot begin to imagine what I put up with on a daily basis. I work twice as hard as any male employee but I have a boss who won't even promote me because I'm a woman! Everything I've ever done there, the males get the credit for." before she said. "But the only reason why I get up in the morning is because I want this family to survive."

He let her continue.

"Yes, I know this house is falling apart. And yes, I know that there isn't even room in the budge to even treat the kids to a decent slice of toast" she said, "Do you think I'm happy that we all have so little clothing that we practically wear the same thing every single day, for years!? Or that when we gave the boy's a phone, it was a phone we got for 10 bucks that came straight out of the '80s?"

He started giving her that back rub.

"But we have room for the **essentials.** " She said, of course, she would never let him keep their money ever again. "We have water. We have electricity. We have a roof over our heads. We have heating. We have food even if it was subpar. I felt needed. I was the only source of income. I know that if I didn't walk into that office, our family would be out on the streets."

The backrub was really helping her.

"But then you got a job that the universe lets you have," She said, "In just two days, you got paid more than I make in 2 weeks and you receive your payment at the end of each day. You brought home thing's, that the family really needed but I only had in picture form because we couldn't afford it. Seeing the kid's eyes just light up for thing's that we usually travel to get, made me feel incredibly guilty."

"Nichole, can I just say something?" He finally said.

"Go ahead," Nichole said.

"Nichole, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met," He said, making her look at him in surprise. "You, are smart **and** beautiful. You married way before I looked like this. You left your parents' home to marry a person you weren't sure was going to go anywhere. Without you, this family wouldn't exist. You shouldn't see the fact that I'm working, as a bad thing. Now that we both work, it means we have a bigger budget every month to spend on the family. Give the kid's the life, that we've always wanted for them. Hell, I'll even let you handle the money I receive from now on." before stopping the rub and saying. "Nicole, how about tomorrow morning. I book you a day at the spa?"

She was stunned and said. "But what about work?"

"The appointment would be after work," He said, "You deserve every minute of it. And besides, from now on. I'll just keep making more money the more I'm exposed. I'll eventually make so much money that you won't even need to work. The whole family can be there to watch you quit."

"...Wait. How much are we talking about?" She said, what he was saying was like a fantasy.

How could her husband make so much that her year paycheck meant nothing to the family?

"Well, in the company there are two types of models," He said, "There are the ones who only do advertisement for posters, magazines and even internet ads. But then, there are the ones who get their faces on the big screen, like on television or the movies. They get paid hundreds of thousands of dollars. The very top tier models get paid millions"

And Nichole was stunned, all that money just because somebody was attractive?

If Richard really did make that much in one day, she could quit the job in style.

"But don't worry. Nichole" He said, "I don't think I'll ever get to that stage while my body is still considered attractive looking. Heck, I'll even be surprised if somebody went up to me asking for an autograph. Those guys have the press following them around everywhere and their houses are always heavily guarded because fans try to break in and steal their stuff. There is no way, I appeal enough to reach that stage."

And Nicole got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked at her now attractive husband.

She shook her head.

There was just no way Richard would make it that far, why was she worrying?

They both hugged.

 _Neither of them realized the coming storm that was Wednesday morning._

And scene!

Next chapter, it Wednesday morning and Richards pictures are revealed in a popular muscle magazine. His kids are startled by the sudden shift in the school's attitude towards them on Wednesday morning, apparently, everybody in town has seen the magazine. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

The next day, Richard had done what he said and Nichole was stunned to walk into a Spa thanks to her husband, after work.

When she came back home, late at night, everybody could not help but notice how relaxed she looked and how much kinder, she was at home.

When Nichole went to work the next morning, she did not look like she was on death row like usual and was complimented for it.

So without anybody really caring, it became Wednesday morning.

"Goodbye, Kid's," Nichole said, giving all three of them a kiss before giving Richard a kiss. "Goodbye, Richard."

"Have a nice day at work, Nichole" Richard said, "And remember if you need a talk. I'm always here to listen"

"Thanks, Richard," She said, touched before walking out of the door.

Richard turned to his kids who were really using the new Toaster and eating the better cereal.

"I've tasted this twice and yet it's still amazing," Gumball said.

"Gumball, pass me the cereal," Anais said, her arms were too short to reach.

But Gumball did nothing so Darwin did so.

"Here, you go," Darwin said, while Anais narrowed her eyes at Gumball.

When they were all finished with breakfast and given lunchboxes with real food.

Nichole had gone shopping once Richard had handed her the money and for once she got healthy food for her kids to put in their lunchboxes.

"Has everybody got everything?" Richard said, making sure, all three nodded their heads, then he opened the door, however, the car was gone.

"Mom must have taken the car," Anais said. "Guess, were walking."

Then they all began to walk to school, however, it only took them several minutes to realize that the people that they walked by, stared at them once they came into view.

It was especially noticeable after people just finished reading Elmore Muscle, a popular magazine.

All three arrived at school, almost 2 minutes before the bell and several of kid's in that yard, had Elmore Muscle magazine's in their arms.

They felt like there was something different in the air.

Ch 3: The extreme Jealousy that comes with success.

"Dude, have you noticed something weird going on, ever since we walked through the door?" Darwin said.

"You mean, how half the corridor is staring at us, right now?" Gumball said, and truth be told they were when the students were called out on it, they quickly turned away. "I just hope that my pants aren't down, again"

They finally made their way to their locker.

However, they were in for a surprise because a person literal flew through their locker.

It was Carrier Krueger.

"WOAH!" Both of them said.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" Said, the ghost girl.

"Us. Scared?" Gumball said, quickly recovering and bluffing. "Of course, not"

Carrier rolled her eyes.

"Well, you guys didn't tell me your dad was a famous model," Carrier said, getting them confused.

"Famous?" Gumball said.

"I wouldn't say famous. He only just started" Darwin said.

"Well, he's appeared in Elmore Muscle," She said, opening the magazine she was carrying and there were pictures of their dad in right clothes or no shirt at all, costumes. "So that makes him famous in my book"

Both Darwin and Gumball were stunned.

However, before they could comment, the bell rang and they all quickly headed to class, expecting to be taught by a grumpy monkey.

Who just happened to be not so sneakily caught with an Elmore Muscle magazine and happened to be staring at a certain page.

"Oh, my," She said, humming before she noticed the kid's and completely hid the magazine away. "SIT DOWN!"

They all took their seats.

"Oh, Gumball and Darwin. My two favourite students" She began.

Favourite?

They both understandably looked behind them, to see if who she was talking to, were two people that were also named 'Gumball' and 'Darwin'.

But there was nobody there.

They both sat down in their seats.

Then she began to read the register and both Gumball and Darwin were aware of the eyes of their classmates wanting to talk to them but could not at the moment.

Miss Simian began to go through the register, however, the whole class noticed how, when she got to their names, there wasn't a bubble of irritation leaking out of her voice as usual.

When asked about their homework, both Gumball and Darwin realized they had forgotten to do it.

They fully expected her to say the words "Detention" instead she said, "Just hand it in tomorrow morning".

The other kids were staring along with Gumball and Darwin like she had grown two heads.

When it was break time, Gumball and Darwin went outside and were almost crushed by the crowd that almost mauled them over.

"Gumball. I saw your dad in Elmore Muscle" Said, Penny. "How did your dad get the job?"

"Well, our dad was approached by a modelling company when we helped him get fit and he became a jerk' Gumball said, more than happy to talk to his girlfriend and brag.

"Hey, does your dad know Missy Fox?" Banana Joe said, "And can you get me her autograph?"

"How much does your dad make, just having his picture taken?" Tina Rex said.

"Can your dad give me a few pointers?" Said, Tobias Wilson "I just want to make sure I'm not overdoing it." before showing off his none existent muscles.

There was just so many questions there classmates had that made it impossible for Gumball or Darwin to answer everything.

However, not everybody walked up to them, there was about one person who openly glared at them, for no good reason they could think off.

The bell rang and they went back inside so that their second-class can began, again Miss Simian was off with them and gentler, as she started class.

The bell rang for lunch.

"Gumball and Darwin, do you want to join me for lunch?" Penny said.

However, when they heard.

"So, your dad is in one magazine, so what?" said, Clayton. "It's not like he's on the front cover. This whole thing is going to blow off in a week or so, then you'll go back to being loser's just like you were before."

Most of the class was stunned by Clayton attitude as he hopped off his chair and headed towards the dining room with genuine hate in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Gumball said.

"That's the jealousy that comes with success," Misami said, being rich she knew more than anybody about what was happening. "He's jealous that your dad has a much more exciting life than his dad does. As long as your dad keeps climbing to the top, more and more people are going to hate you just because your life is better than theirs."

Then she floated away.

Both of them looked at each other.

"There's no way, Clayton is jealous of us," Gumball said.

"Just last week, he saw how low grade our life was," Darwin said.

Then both of them walked out of the classroom, only to be followed by the rest of the class who wanted to know more.

They had never been so popular in their life.

"Look. It's the kid's whose dad's in Elmore Muscle!" Said, one student.

Several looked at them in awe, however, both Gumball and Darwin couldn't help but notice that kid's that they had never seen before, let alone talk to, giving them a look of hatred.

"It's just one magazine. What's the big deal? Those two looks like total douchebag's" Said, one student with hate in his eyes even though he had never spoken one word to them.

"Right. I bet their dad use's drugs to have that body or he did plastic surgery" Said, a female student with her friends talking bad, even though she had never talked to them in their lives.

By the time, both Gumball and Darwin reached the cafeteria, they felt an overwhelming sense of people judging them before they even said one word to them.

Already, there were rumours about how their dad got the job or how it was all faked to make them more popular.

They went to the cue line only for people to open a way for them.

Which was defiantly weird.

They walked slowly through the line of kid's and came to the front of the line, to meet Rocky Robinson.

"Oh, hi. Gumball and Darwin" Rocky said, "Saw your dad in Elmore Muscle. Your dad looked totally ripped"

"Your dad obviously did drugs. It's so obvious." Said, one kid who they did not even know.

Both Gumball and Darwin were starting to get annoyed.

They had seen how hard their dad worked, none of his diets was working and he just gained more weight.

The dad could have died if he continued and they hadn't stepped in.

That's why Gumball was mad.

So, he did something that he should never do.

Confront people about their jealousy.

Gumball suddenly went up to the sheep and said. "HEY!"

The sheep turned around.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face! My dad worked hard to get that body. All the diets he tried, only made him gain weight, it was so bad that I and Darwin had to step in" Gumball said.

However, the sheep only raised an eyebrow and said. "A likely story. Can you actually prove that your dad didn't do something to his body? Where are the pictures of him working out? Everybody knows your dad is fat so I find it suspicious that he got that good looking in a day. Perhaps, you're trying to hide the plastic surgery he did?"

Kid's started crowding around as Gumball was rendered speechless.

"P-PLASTIC SURGERY!" Gumball suddenly, clearly getting worked up. "My family can't afford that!"

"Um, dude" Darwin touching him. "I think, you need to take breather"

"How can you say that, Darwin? When there are kids in this school who have never met us, suddenly talk smack about our dad?" Gumball said, "Sure people can make fun of me or you but our dad worked so hard to get that body. He used the money he got and spent it on good cereal and the toaster we need. He sent our overworked mom to a Spa"

And just like that Gumball made mistake number 2.

Never tell a jealous person what your successful parents got you, even if the jealous person own parents could afford the items.

"So, now your **gloating** " Said, the sheep, blinded by jealousy. "You two people are the worst" before walking away.

"You handled that badly," Misami said, hovering over them. "When dealing with a Jealous person never confront them and call them out on their Jealously. You made it worse by telling every jealous person in the room, what your model dad got you"

And just like that, a good portion of the school hated them.

When they got their food and sat down to eat, they could feel the ice-cold glares.

They were surrounded by their classmates and students who suddenly wanted to talk to them, but both of them felt like the only reason why they were being talked to was because of their model dad.

Not a single one of them actually wanted to be their genuine friend.

They could tell because of their experience with Misami, who was unlikable but she was popular because she was rich.

Lunch finished and they went for PE.

They couldn't help but notice how the other guys were disappointed to see their lack of upper body strength when they undressed.

"Who would have guessed that your dad, a muscle god didn't give you any tips," Clayton said, just wanting to land a burn on them.

The other guy's laughed, even though they were flab as well.

However, both Gumball and Darwin had long since stopped feeling shame.

He was barking up the wrong tree and Clayton realized this when he saw how little it affected them.

Both boys went into the shower with their mother's shampoo, even though they knew it would make them smell girly.

However, Gumball forgot something and step out of the shower.

His eyes widened when he saw Clayton dumping what looked like both his and Darwin clothes into the trashcan, while others were in shock.

"W-WHAT THE! WHAT!?" Gumball suddenly yelled, getting the attention of the whole room and the corridor as well.

They all turned to see him.

"Dude, what are doing with me and Darwin's stuff!?" Gumball said.

"Huh, what about me?" Darwin said, coming out and wondering what was going on.

"What?" Clayton said, not even ashamed that he was caught. "I'm just putting trash where it's due. After all, I'm sure you have more than enough money to get some good stuff from your dad's new modelling job"

"That's insane. My best jumper is in there" Gumball said, he loved it because it was one of the few clothes that grew with him over time.

"You mean the **thing** you've been wearing for the past several years?' Clayton said, "It's no big deal. Just get a new one from your **model dad.** "

Just then the sweater dropped into the trashcan.

 **And that was it.**

Gumball lunged at it him and both of them wrestled to the ground.

"Somebody, do something!" Darwin said.

And the guys did.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted.

"Not that!" Darwin said.

And then somebody did step in, the person had the power to make them stop.

However.

"Gumball Watterson and Clayton. What on earth are you two doing!" Said, principle Brown, who just so happened to hear the noise from outside.

Both of them froze when they saw the man.

From the look on their faces, they both knew they were in big trouble.

And they were right.

 _On the same day, both Gumball's parents and Clayton parents were called into the Principles office._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Watterson family are stunned by the sudden difference in treatment now that Richard's face is out there. Clayton parents bend over backwards for them and beg them not to sue, not caring if their own son is in the room or not. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

Both Gumball and Clayton sat outside the Principles office waiting for their parents to come and they glared at one another.

Darwin and Anais had to stay behind as well.

However, this wasn't their first time the Watterson parents were called in but this was one of the few times Clayton parents were called in as well.

Nichole Watterson had to wait for work to finish before making her way to school late at night.

When all the kid's saw her, they cringed.

Than Richard showed up in a fancy suit that showed off his chest.

They all stared at him.

"What?" Richard said, "It's in my contract that I have to dress sexy at all times"

Than Clayton parents arrived and it was time fo Clayton, himself to cringe.

However, when Clayton's parents' eyes moved to Richard, they were stunned.

Wasn't he from Elmore Muscle?

What was he doing here and can they get his autograph?

However, there will be no autographs today.

Miss Simian stuck her head out and as soon as she saw Richard, a predatory gleam appeared in her eyes before it was gone, a split second later.

"Good. Your all here" She said, "Come in" and they all came in.

The Watterson's had no idea how different this would go for them.

Ch 4: Kiss up.

The Watterson and Clayton parents sat in a row, it was surprising that the room could fit them all.

"The reason, why we called you here was because Gumball and Clayton were caught fighting in the showeroom," Principle Brown said, stunned by Richards good looks.

Both parents looked at their children in question.

"WE'LL, HE STARTED IT!" Gumball suddenly yelled. "Clayton threw me and Darwin's stuff in the trash, including my favourite sweater! I'm wearing lost and found stuff right now because of him and all he can say is that my dad will just buy me, better stuff!"

And Nichole and Richard were stunned.

Buy?

Since when were they a family who could afford to replace thing's so easily?

"I loved those boots," Darwin said, he was noticeablt without any shoes on.

For once everybody turned to the other child appalled and it wasn't the other way around.

"W-WELL- IF YOU TWO DIDN'T WALK AROUND LIKE YOU OWNED THE PLACE! IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Clayton said, still blinded by rage.

"CLAYTON!" Said, his mother. "We did not teach you to throw other people property in the trash! What were you thinking!?"

"Son, do you realise the shame, you've brought to this family!?" Said, his father.

Clayton was surprised and so was everybody else.

But then his father turned to the Watterson's and said. "We're so sorry about our son. Well, try our best to pay you back the price of everything he dumped. We may not be able to bring back anything special to your child but we hope a check would do." getting out his chequebook.

"W-WHAT, DAD!" Clayton said he couldn't believe this.

"No buts," his mother said.

Clayton father had finished writing and passed both Nichole and Richard a check for 500 dollars.

The whole family was stunned to receive the money.

"Well, it seems to us, that it was completely Clayton fault." Miss Simian said, actually being nice. "The school will try to salvage what we can and we'll make sure all your children have their own lockers so that this doesn't happen again"

Silence, before.

"...Okay?" Nichole said, wondering if the whole family was on a television show and she wasn't the only one.

Then they were all free to leave.

"Can somebody please tell me what the heck was that?" Gumball said, confused like the rest of them.

"I may be able to answer that," Anais said, "It was because of Dad"

"Me?" Richard said.

"Well, Dad is now technically 'famous' and people bend over backwards for famous people," Anais said, "Take for example, when you see somebody in a magazine or television show, you don't think their flat broke but your brain subconsciously thinks they're successful"

"Huh?" Nichole said.

"The school and Clayton parents think we have lots of money to sue them," Anais said, sighing.

"Oh," They all said.

"But that's ridiculous. Everybody know's we're broke" Nichole said

But just then they heard.

"YOU STUPID, BOY!" Shouted Clayton dad.

They all ran to see and poked their heads around the corner.

They saw Clayton almost in tears as his parents looked down at him angry.

"Do you realise how bad that would have gone for us!?" Clayton dad said. "Thanks to your jealousy, we could have been lawsuit onto the streets! I could have lost my job! The media would be all over us! We wouldn't be able to walk out in public!"

"B-But I-" Clayton began.

" **Didn't think?** " His mother finished off making him flinch, "I never raised you to do something so stupid! When you were so caught up in your emotions, did it ever cross your mind that the person you were attacking, had a father who may even have you arrested!? Do you think you can get a decent job if people know you messed with a famous model's kid and were jailed for it!?"

Clayton finally started crying, he had messed up big time.

"Now, just pray that they don't sue us," His father said, "We'll have to send several gift baskets in hopes of smoothing the relationship between our two families over."

Then all three left the building.

All the Watterson's mouths were open.

"See?" Anais said, "People imagination run wild when you're famous. They suddenly don't remember that you're broke"

"So that's what it looks like when somebody is scared of a lawsuit and it's not on my face" Gumball said, before saying. "Awesome"

Only to get a punch from Darwin.

"Ow!" He said.

They all ignored his pain.

"Well, Richard is now official broke. He's only got 10 bucks left" Nichole said, making them look at her. "We'll... I want a little overboard with trying to pamper myself"

"We'll don't worry, Nichole. I'll get some more" Richard said, "I've got work tomorrow"

"Wait. What?" Nichole said, "It's not even the weekend yet"

They all looked at him.

"Well, my manager called earlier, today. Apparently, when people saw me in the magazine, I got a ton of offers" Richard said, "And it does say in my contract that the time I have to work will change when my exposure is higher. I'll be gone Thursday to Sunday"

"WHAT!" Everybody said.

"Richard, you can't go!" Nichole said. "Who's going to take care of the kids while I'm at work!"

"Oh..." Richard said. "But I have to go."

"We could always ask Mr and Mrs Robinson to take care of us," Anais said.

"That's a great idea," Gumball and Darwin said.

Meanwhile, in the Robbinson's home, both of them mysteriously felt a shiver run down their back.

"Well, my manager said that for the 4 days, I will get paid 7,000 dollars," Richard said, as the whole family stared at him with wide eyes.

7,000 for four days!?

"Richard, you need to go," Nichole said, "I'll call the Robinson in the morning"

"Defiantly," Anais said.

"Do you think I can be a model?" Gumball said, being self-absorbed once again.

Darwin rightfully gave him another whack in the stomach.

"Now, let's go home," Nichole said, as they began to walk to their terrible car.

And then Nichole realised something from behind the wheel.

"What's wrong, Miss Mom?" Darwin said.

"I just realised... we can finally pay for that DVD we burrowed. We can start paying people, get mobile phones and get better clothes" Nichole said.

"Wait. We can go back to the DVD retail store?" Gumball said.

"I can stop avoiding people, who we owe money to?" Anais said,

"We can get mobile phones?" Darwin said.

They all suddenly imagined a world, where all their problems were solved with throwing cash at everything.

Then they drove off.

#Morning#

The doorbell rang.

"I GET IT!" Nichole said, walking to the door and opening to find it was Richards manager.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Nichole is Richard ready yet. Oink?" Said, the Pig, not even bothering to address her with her married name.

Nichole's eyes narrowed more.

"IS THAT TANA?" Richard said, appearing from the basement and all sweaty from a clear workout.

Nichole wanted to punch the Pig who was staring at her husband, as he wiped himself off.

Richard saw her and said. "Let me shower and then get into some clothes"

Than Richard want upstairs and he left with his manager 20 minutes later in a limousine, much to the family's shock.

And then the school bus arrived.

"Bye mom/Miss mom" Anais, Gumball and Darwin said.

"Bye kids," Nichole said.

However, when they got onto the bus, the bus was as silent as a grave.

Gumball and Darwin walked awkwardly past Clayton.

"Hey, wait," Clayton said, suddenly opening his mouth, making them stop.

They wondered what was it now.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Clayton said, surprising them. "I was just jealous that your life was going to be better than me because I have to make lies up on a daily basis"

"Dude. Our lives aren't going to be better than yours" Gumball said, "I'm wearing my Pj shirt with trousers"

"And I'm shoeless," Darwin said.

"And if it was, we won't turn into total jerks and rub it in your face," Gumball said.

"Really?" Clayton said, before saying. "Thanks" before said. "Would you guys like to sit next to me?"

Both of them cringed.

What he had done to them couldn't be swept under the bus as if nothing happened, those things he ruined were things they grew up with and held dear.

In a way, it was kind of insulting that he thought so little about what he had done.

"... I think we'll pass" Gumball said, as both of them walked away.

Than Gumball and Darwin sat in two empty seats.

However, Masami was behind them and said.

"You may have reached a truce but it won't last long," Masami said, getting them to look at her. "My bet is, he's going to be hating you guys again by Lunch because of the rumours"

Then she left.

"Dude, have you noticed that Masami actually talks to us now even though she's not forced to?" Darwin said.

"I know and it's weird," Gumball said.

#School#

Both Gumball and Darwin walked through the corridor and saw hate-filled stares.

Honestly, they couldn't understand it since they both look like they had no money.

"Gumball, Darwin. There you are" Said, the voice of Miss Simian and both of them immediately froze in horror.

Their Horror increased when they saw her 'Smiling'.

"WE'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Gumball suddenly yelled while Darwin screamed, making everybody turned their way.

Miss Simian panicked and immediately dropped the 'smile'.

Darwin stopped screaming and Gumball realised the mistake.

"Oh, you were 'smiling' again, weren't you?" Gumball said, making everybody go on with their day.

"I've come to show you two, to your new lockers in the Shower room," She said, making both of them raise their eyebrows and those who watched whisper in envy.

However, it was common knowledge what happened to Clayton and them, some people were even saying that their father was sueing his family, so nobody dared voice their opinions so openly around them, now.

Both of them followed behind her as they went to the Boys Shower room.

A class was already in there which made them feel extra self-conscious, however, they didn't walk to a locker that was actually in the room like everybody else but to the door, that nobody had peaked in before.

Miss Simian opened it.

The guys were stunned when they saw the most amazing lockers they had ever seen, there was no dent, there was no sweaty gym locker smell extruding out of them and they could even see a drinking fountain and snack machine.

It was only one glance but it was glorious.

However as soon as both Gumball and Darwin walked in, Miss Simian shut the door behind them, cutting the rest of the guys off from the dream.

"These Lockers are for the students who have earned special 'privileges' in the school" Miss Simian explained, meaning those people who could actually sue the school for a good reason. "Each of you can pick out your own lockers and on them are the number to the personal Locker keys. You may also use the snack machine and drinking fountain whenever you wish" than she handed them both something.

It was a golden key that wasn't rusty.

"This key is for this door," She said, pointing to the door that separated the two worlds before saying. "Now while you're in class, Rocky has been assigned to tweak your school lockers so that it's much harder for anybody other than you to get inside" than she left the room but not without saying. "I expect both of you to be in class in 5 minutes"

Then she left.

Silence.

Both Gumball and Darwin looked at each other with open mouths.

Neither of them realised their sister Anais was also getting the same treatment.

 _The power of a potential lawsuit was shocking._

And scene!

Next chapter, the money comes in and on Saturday, Nichole takes the kids on a day, they all wanted to have but could never afford. Things really start changing for them. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

Richard Watterson dressed in a suit entered Elmore Bank, behind him was his manager who was there to make sure he actually put the money into the bank account.

In many cases she was like Nichole, making sure he put his clothes on properly and he stayed focus, she even taught him things while he was forced to pose for hours on end.

Now the bank was much more used to his presence, unlike the first time he came in here with his new fabulous body.

He walked to the counter since he wanted to cash the cheques in while the normal people stared at his company's 1000-dollar suit and hot bod.

He soon made it to the front of the line where a plant person was there to oogle him.

He was pretty used to the looks by now.

"Mr Watterson, your back," She said, mysteriously out of the hundreds of people who came in, it was his name she had engraved into her mind.

"Urrrr, I would like to cash my cheques into the usual account," he said, as his manger took out the slips and handed it through the glass, she kept them because she knows he would lose them.

The woman beyond the glass was stunned when she saw all three cheques.

Richard had no idea how much he was putting in but he had a good heart.

He knows he was losing time with his kid's, so he hoped the money would help the family out even if it was only a little bit.

He hoped that Nichole could finally buy their kids replacement clothes because he didn't feel good wearing expensive clothes while his kids looked poorer than their own classmates who only wore shoes.

The woman looked at the Watterson bank account and then the cheques.

The amount was much larger than last time, which meant that the family income was constantly growing.

Could the Watterson even be classed as poor anymore?

"Excuse me, for one moment," She said, before getting up and going to the Bank Manager office.

Richard had no idea the kind of impact he had just made to his own family.

Some good and some bad.

Ch 5: How to spend 5-grand in a day.

Nichole Watterson kept her spirits up as she typed away, it was nice for a bit to be able to go to a Spa.

The guys at the office complimented her since she didn't look bitter when she came to work.

However, her family was now struggling and she had to think about the raising taxes since both she and her husband were now working.

But then to add salt to the wounds her boss gave her an impossible deadline which forced her to do overtime with no pay for it.

She would have to come home super late again.

However, it wasn't all bad, she was stunned to hear from her kids that the school had given them amazing lockers because they didn't want a law suit.

Anais had girls wanting to be her friend just to get into the personal locker room.

We'll, she was happy for her kid's good fortune, she just wished she could have some right now.

She came home really late from work and dismissed the Robbinson's, who could see she looked terrible.

She went to bed without Richard by her side and couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.

When morning came, she got up and heard the sound of letters being mailed, with a tooth brush in her mouth, she went to get it.

It was no surprise to her that she saw the monthly letter from Elmore Bank, however, when she read it, she couldn't contain her shock.

"To who this letter is addressed to, we would like to congratulate you on soon becoming part of our 'over 10, 000 dollar plus club'. We have reviewed your account and we know you may reach the goal within days. We are happy to be your chosen bank and would like to offer you our 10, 000-dollar Gold card"

And then the card dropped.

It was the Golden Card.

Her eyes were as round as saucers when she saw it.

She tried bending it but couldn't.

It was real.

Then she saw the family bank account balance and almost had her eyes popping out of eye sockets.

Suddenly she yelled. "KIDS! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! WHERE GOING SHOPPING!"

She was going to take them on a day, she and Richard had been dreaming of for years.

#20 minutes later#

"WAIT! WE HAVE A GOLDEN CARD!?" All three said shocked in the car.

"Uh-huh" Nichole said, excitedly. "Although we're not part of the over 10,000-dollar club yet, they have done a thorough background check and know the money inside our account is perfectly legal. If Richard keeps this up, we'll never be broke again"

All three kids looked at each other in excitement.

Their dad, who could barely do anything himself had become the man who saved them from the brink of poverty.

They found a parking spot and all of them rushed into the shopping mall.

They had never been in here with so much money.

"Dude. We can get the latest console with the highest specks imaginable." Gumball said, with sparkling eyes.

"We can get the latest game," Darwin said.

"I can get the latest Daisy doll with all the accessory's!" Anais said, about to faint from the very image.

"Not yet," Nichole said, stopping them in their tracks. "We're going to the rental store to pay for that DVD"

"What!" All three said.

"You know it's only going to get higher and higher," Nichole said, beginning to walk to the store they all had pretty much been avoiding. "And once we pay for it, we can all get new clothes."

All three kids groaned.

They entered the store and Larry was immediately on alert when he saw them.

"Welcome to Lazer Videos. How can I help you?" He said, treating them with a smile because he had to.

However, what happened next shocked him.

"We would like to pay for the DVD my two sons could not return some time ago," Nichole said, and his eyebrow shot up. "May I ask how much it is now?" she said.

Larry not wanting to be fired, went to check and said. "802 dollars and 20 cents"

"That sounds reasonable," She said, before getting out her gold card.

The power that was unleashed when she got it out, was felt throughout the whole store and almost blinded everywhere.

Larry's eyes were wide.

That was a real gold card!

He had heard that their Richard had become a Model, he didn't expect for him to be doing so well.

Then his boss came out.

"LARRY! Show these wonderful people some respect!" Said, the deceptively cute little thing.

The Watterson were stunned since they remembered the last time they saw him.

However, he had been forced out of his office by the power of the Gold Card.

"Y-Yes, sir," Larry said, as he began to set up the payment by card and Nichole smugly swiped.

The transaction went through.

Suddenly they were all confused when they heard the sound of trumpets from above and the Watterson's were suddenly taller, no longer weighted down by the huge debt.

"Would you like proof of your purchase, madam?" Larry said, suddenly changing his tone towards her, surprise her.

"No thanks," she said.

"We'll, can I offer you anything in the store?" he said, trying to get her to spend more. "Your whole family is are now free to rent as much as you like and for 10 dollars a month, you can have it delivered to you before it even hits our stores"

"...I'll think about it later," She said before all four of them walked out.

Those inside the store talked about the family who had a gold card, it was the first time many had seen one.

"Now, let's get some clothes," Nichole said, feeling good.

In fact, they were all feeling good.

Subconsciously they all want to the discount clothing store.

"No," She said, stopping them before they could walk through the 'gate'. "Not today"

Then they were all confused as she brought them to a place that they previously couldn't afford, it had clothes that looked amazing on a person's body.

With the price to match.

Nichole took a breather and stepped her foot in.

A shockwave wrung out, alerting the store of their arrival.

Both Gumball and Darwin were stunned when they saw Tobias Wilson.

"Tobias?" Gumball said.

"Gumball?" Tobias said he was with parents and sister.

Since when could they afford to shop here?

His parents and sister had their mouths open as if they could not believe what they were seeing.

"Hi" Said, a worker who immediately went to them with a smile. "What would you like?"

Would they like her to burn their clothes?

Nichole felt good under the watch of the store.

"My children need new clothes. How much can you do with a 1000 dollar budget?" She said, making sure everybody heard her.

A 1000 dollar budget!?

Tobias family was stunned.

Since when could the Watterson's afford that!?

Suddenly all the designer appeared and bowed to them and said. "Let's get them into some proper clothes"

All three kids were taken to the private changing rooms and some workers were picking their branded clothes.

All the kids were stunned to be handed really nice clothes while Nichole was offered something to drink while she waited.

Gumball was the first to come out in casual clothes that were amazing on him.

"Mom! I've never felt underwear this soft!" Gumball said.

They even gave him new underwear to match.

"I like this. Bag this" Nichole said, making some workers extremely happy.

Darwin came out looking like he was a fish who grow legs and lived in a 1-million-dollar house, his sneakers felt way better than the shows Gumball had given to him.

Anais came out looking like she was one of the popular girls on TV.

Nichole said yes to all of them, today was the day she could finally spoil her children.

"And would you like for all of them to wear one a set as they walk out?" Said, the worker who was putty in her hands.

"Yes, throw what they wore when they walked in, in the trash," She said, all their none-replicable clothes were ruined anyway.

And Anais, Gumball, Darwin walked out of the store seriously styling.

It was only natural that with money, they dressed the part.

Their friends and neighbours who saw them looked at them in shock.

It wouldn't be long until every store in the mall know they had cash and they were here to spend it.

"Now, let's get clothes for me," She said, going to the store that she would not dare to step into.

The clothes she wore for the past 7 years were dumped in the trash and was replaced by clothes that actually complimented her.

"Now, let's go to the phone shop," She said, as they carried their bags.

A shockwave was unleashed the moment she stepped in.

For the first time, all of them want into a proper cell phone store and the workers were on high alert when they saw how amazing they looked and not poor at all.

"Excuse me, can I help you with anything?" Said, a worker immediately.

"Yes, we would like four new phones and we would like them to be, 400 dollars each?" Nichole said she wasn't going go for the 1000+ dollar stuff yet.

"Of course," Said the worker, that was almost 2000+ dollars all together.

Those who heard immediately went to help them pick something out.

"I'm in heaven! Phones with internet, calls and games!" Gumball said as he held a phone that could be his own.

All of their eyes shone when they saw the phones they could touch AND buy.

The workers were all too happy to have them pick out their phones and all together they would be paying almost 200 dollars per month.

It was a figure not a single one of them would have agreed to in the past, but with the gold card, it was a different story entirely.

Both Gumball, Darwin and Anais smiled when they saw the money go through and the workers soon joined them.

They all came out with bags that had their new phones in it, these phones had finger print scanner on them so an alarm would go off if somebody who wasn't them tried to unlock them.

"Now, let's get something to eat," She said, as they want to the new food place called 'Diner'.

They walked in, clearly looking rich and had lots of bags.

The worker immediately wants to them and said.

"What can I get for all of you?" He said.

All of them were about to go for the dollar menu out of habit, however, they managed to stop themselves.

"Give us the most expensive thing you have," She said, stunning the man.

Then the worker went away and brought something giant onto their table.

There was an expensive cheese in small cups, all their burgers on one plate, there was even pizza.

"BEST. DAY. EVER!" All the kid's said, while they all ate from it and paid.

"Now, let's get you your Daisy Land toys and boys, your new console," She said, as all of them felt like they had died and gone to heaven.

They want to the toys store and spent an hour watching Anais give her mother the eyes as the workers piled the toy set onto the trolley.

Then they want to the game store and both boys gave their mother the eyes when they saw the latest game console.

Then they walked out, feeling like they had the best lives in the world.

They walked passed a homeless person and Darwin's heart went out.

"Miss's Mom. Can I have some money?" He said, making them all stop, she saw the homeless person and know what he wanted to do and gave him some money.

The homeless person was stunned when Darwin sudden deposited 100 bucks into his hat.

"B-Bless you kid!" said, the homeless person.

"Don't mention it?" Darwin said before they want back to the car.

However, when they entered, the reality of how much they had spent crashed down on them and they all deflated.

"W-What going on?" Gumball said, with panic.

"Boys, it's the weight of poverty!" Nichole said, and the kid's mouth opened.

It was all gone!?

All that money, Richard had earned in three days was gone in several hours!

They were shocked that they managed to spend that much and were now broke again.

It was an even bigger slap when a second ago they were all drunk off of having lots of money to spend.

However, Anais suddenly remembered something and said. "Hang on... doesn't Dad still have one more day of work, left?"

Which meant more money was still coming in...

"That's right. Richard still hasn't deposited 2,000 dollars yet into the account..." Nichole said as they began to inflate again. "And I'm getting my pay check next Monday!"

"So, does that mean, we don't have to take everything back?" Gumball said.

The pure humiliation they would have to endure, after spending all that money.

"No. We can keep them" Nichole said, almost shedding a tear.

They all cheered.

Clayton was now right.

Their lives were now better than his own, but the real question was.

Would it turn them into jerks?

However, little did they know they were about to have their first 'Paparazzi' and he will teach them the reason why people ran at the sight of them.

And scene!

Next chapter, Richard comes home and is stunned by the newness of the house. Meanwhile, the kids experience what it's like to go to school reeking of money but some strange guy is following them with a camera. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Amazing of Gumball.

Enjoy!

"Goodbye, Tana" Richard said, walking out of the limousine on the opposite side of the street.

"Bye, Richard. Oink" She said, before getting in but she watched him until he got into the house, before the car drove away.

"I'M HOME!" Richard said, in hot alien suit.

However, they moment he walked in, he felt like he had just come through some kind of barrier because it suddenly felt different inside the house.

"HEY, DAD!" Gumball said, as both he and Darwin were playing videos games in the living room.

He looked at both of them and was stunned.

Gumball wasn't wearing his usual Night clothes which was a white and red sleeved t-shirt with red shorts, instead he was wearing silk Pj's and he wasn't the only one who were wearing that, Darwin was wearing silk pants and fuzzy slippers.

"Looking sharp, boys" He said, surprised.

"Thanks. Mom took us out shopping yesterday" Gumball said.

And that's when Richard noticed the new console and the game, they were playing.

Wasn't that the game he had seen adverts of, but the boy's did not have console or money to play?

"KIDS! IT'S TIME TO GO TO BED!" His wife said, before appearing in pink silk PJ's.

"Awww" All three of them said, as they packed away or turned off what they were doing.

Both Gumball and Darwin want upstairs to get ready for bed while Richard joined than later and was stunned to walk passed Anais room and see a play set he had never seen before, before walking into his bedroom.

"Richard. When did you come back?" Nichole said, she didn't even notice her husband shout.

"Just now" He said, "I see, you all want shopping"

"Oh, this? This is just small" Nichole said, "The money, you put in yesterday really helped the family. I took the kid's out shopping and we even have cell phones now"

"Oh" He said, maybe he was too stunned by the feeling as if he had stepped into an alternate reality to process anything.

Than Nicholes phone rang, which she had hooked up to alert her if her kids were on theirs, past their bed time and shouted.

"GO TO BED! I KNOW YOUR ON YOUR PHONES!" She yelled.

The texting stopped.

Everything was so different.

Richard wondered if he was really gone for four days.

We'll tomorrow, he can finally send some time with his family.

Ch 6: Beware the Paparazzi

The bus was here and all the kid's walked out the door in their new clothes and eyes glued to their smart phones.

Suddenly Anais laughed, Gumball had just sent her a meme he had created and she gave him a heart.

All of them walked onto the bus and did not even notice Rocky.

"Whoa, looking good!" Rocky said.

"Uh, huh" Darwin said, still glued to his phone.

All three of them were so busy that they didn't even notice, those who they walked past compliment them.

However, when they sat down, that's when they all pulled away from their phones.

"Wait. When did we get on the bus?" Gumball said.

Anais gasped and said. "Quick! Put your phones in your pocket or bag! We could lose years if we stare long enough!"

She had heard of people who just stared at their phone all the time, she didn't know that she was in danger of becoming one.

Gumball immediately put his in his pocket.

However, they all saw Darwin's eyes slowly go back to his phone screen.

"NO!" Gumball said, grabbing his brother's phone and putting it in his pocket. "This is for your own good! We don't want a repeat of last time!"

And Darwin momentarily turned into a monster but then managed to control himself and say. "Your right. I just need some air"

"You look good, Gumball" Penny suddenly said.

"Oh..thanks" Gumball said, trying to be cool and failing miserable, he wore sunglasses on top of his head, a red and black chequered shirt, denim jeans and sneakers.

He looked incredibly good.

And then Clayton made himself know since he was sitting next to her and they were treated to a jealous death glare.

"Dude. Why are you even mad at us?" Gumball said, surprising him. "You binned our usual clothes. Do you think we can find a sweater like that, anymore? Or Darwin's shoes? We won't even be dressed like this if it wasn't for you!"

And Clayton was left speechless but still mad.

"WHO WANTS OUR PHONE NUMBER!" Darwin suddenly yelled.

He just couldn't help himself.

However, all three were surprised when most of the kids wanted their phone number now that they actually had modern day phones and looked incredibly cool.

However, when they were nearing the school, Banana joe yelled. "LOOK! MR WATTERSON IS ON A BILLBOARD!"

They all looked and found it was true, he was advertising a new energy drink.

"An Energy Drink?" Anais said, "Dad didn't tell us he was advertising an energy drink."

"How many people, do you think have seen it already?" Gumball said.

"I bet a ton" Darwin said.

But then, all three heard an ominous gong.

"What the hell was that?" Anais said, both of them could not answer her but they were creeped out as well.

They did not know that it was sound of a celebrity's worst nightmare.

The Paparazzi.

#School#

All three of them enjoyed the attention they got as they walked down the halls to class, nobody would dare make fun of their clothes now.

They entered the classroom.

Their teacher was very surprised to see their new attire.

"Good morning, Miss Simian" Darwin said, as her mouth was open.

Over the weekend, she had time to cool down and really think about it.

What were the chances that the Watterson actually had money to sue? They were still walking around in cheap clothes she could easily find in a discount store.

But seeing their new more expensive clothes, all doubt left her in a blink of an eye.

"Welcome class" She said, "Allow me to take the register"

Than the class started, however, it didn't take long for the cancer known as texting to grip the class and Gumball jeans, to start vibrating none stop.

"Mr Watterson..." She said, indicating for him to hand whatever was in his pocket to her.

However, she was stunned when he got out two brand new touch phones from his pocket and placed in her hands.

They were both so much nicer than her flip phone.

"You'll get them back at the end of the day" She said, putting them in her draw before continuing class. "As I was saying-"

That's when Tina Rex noticed something at the corner of her eye that she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't so tall.

"Miss Simian. There is a guy climbing up the pipe" She suddenly said.

And that was all the warning they got before a blind flash of a camera light assaulted them, almost blinding them all.

"Next headline for the Elmore local celebrity kids." Said, a guy who had a camera for a head. "Children of Model Richard Watterson attend class"

"WHAT THE! WHAT!" Suddenly Gumball said, recovering however Darwin had yet to.

"Who are you? This is a class!" Miss Simian said.

However, the guy did not go away instead he took more pictures.

She pulled the blinders down.

They thought they had gotten rid of him.

They were naïve.

Instead they found out, he had two long sticks with him which he used to once again appear at the window, 5 minutes later.

Miss Simain ended up drawing all the curtains and doing class in the dark.

However, the moment the bell rang for break and both of them made the mistake of going outside, they were assaulted by the man flashes of light.

"Next scoop! Gumball and Darwin Watterson, play outside just like everybody else!" He said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHATS WITH THE FLASHING!?" Gumball said.

"Name's Press Paparazzi" Said, the guy. "I'm the photographer of what people would call a trash tair magazine. Your dad is now famous enough for me to stalk you"

Both of them were horrified.

"HEY!" Suddenly a voice said, making them all turn around and they saw it was Tobias.

"Don't take pictures of them. Take pictures of me" Tobias said, as both Gumball and Darwin found took the chance to escape.

"Im, sorry but who are you?" Said, Press.

"Tobias. Tobias Wilson" He said.

Recognition flashed in his eyes which boosted Tobias ego.

However.

"Are you perhaps related to celebrity JK Wilson?" Said, Press.

Tobias paused and said. "Urm, no. My dad name is Harold Wilson. He's a psychologi-HEY WHERE YOU GOING?" seeing that he was leaving.

"Look kid. I don't have time to waste on a nobody" He said, shocking him to core. "I'm paid to capture people, the public actually recognises. That's how I get paid." than he left to try and find his target.

However, he ran into Anais instead.

Suddenly she was blinded by a flash of camera light.

"WHAT THE! WHAT!" She said, who was this guy?

"Anais Watterson, how does it feel to be four and be in a class above your own brothers?" Said, the man.

Anais tried to escape but he ran after her.

The day she feared had come.

She feared that a complete stranger would come to the school and kidnap a child due because of the shocking lack of security around the school but she didn't know the person would be stalking her!

Suddenly she turned a corner and was about to pass a door when she was grabbed by a hand that pulled her inside.

However, before she was could scream an orange stubble went over her mouth.

Wait, she know the orange stumble!

She looked up to find she was captured by Gumball and Darwin, they watched as the man want by, before releasing her.

"Good, he's gone" Gumball said. "For a minute there I thought he could smell our scent."

"Who is that?" Anais said.

"He said that he was Press Paparazzi" Darwin said.

And that was all Anais needed to know before she got out her phone and started dialling.

"Who are you calling?" Gumball said.

"The Police." Anais said, "We have grounds to have him arrested"

Than the call went through.

"Hello" she said, "I would like to report a breaking a entering. A fully-grown man with a camera for a head just walked into school and started stalking me and my brothers and taking pictures."

Both of her brothers smiled.

However, what she heard next stunned her.

"NO! HE'S NOT THE PHOTOGRAPHER FOR PICTURE DAY!" She said, but then the line hung up.

All of them froze.

"I forgot that this town's police is a complete joke" She said, "We're on our own"

"Maybe, he'll go away if we ignore him?" Darwin said, before all three of them bravely ventured out and made their way to class.

Class was safety.

However, the moment they were away, he pounced.

Nowhere was safe and all three were going half blind.

Unfortunately, students near them were going half blind.

The teachers finally stepped in and throw him out.

However, this was all in vain because when the bus came to take them home, everybody on the bus was stunned to see the man get into a car, that had a huge camera on it and started snapping photos.

So many vehicles crashed into each other from the light alone and the police had to step in and book him.

Luckily, they were all alive enough to make their own way home.

"People. could have been killed!" Donut Sheriff said. "You're going to be behind bars for several days minister" handcuffing him.

"We'll. Can I at least take my laptop and charger?" Said, Press.

"Odd, request. But sure" Donut Sheriff said, actually letting him have it.

He was than shoved into a police station and uncuffed before being put behind bars with his laptop and charger.

To make the police more incompetent, there was actually a plug socket in the cell.

Than they left him alone.

Every one of them left the room.

"Morns." He said. "They are lucky there is so little crime in this town" he opened his laptop and put it on.

However, instead of the boot-up screen there was something else.

The screen was split into many screens, showing all the cameras he had set up.

These cameras were in the Watterson home that he had set up while Richard was out jogging.

He had been doing this for years so of course, he had been very fast about it.

He watched Gumball, Anais and Darwin walk into the kitchen, looking shaken.

"Kids! What happened!" Richard said.

"Some lunatic chased us around the school, taking pictures and almost made the bus crash" Gumball said.

"But lucky, he's behind bars now" Darwin said, "So we won't hear from him, ever again"

"So, what are having tonight?" Anais said.

"Chinese" Richard said.

None of them know they were being watched.

Press started to laugh evilly as his camera lenses zoomed in and he said.

"Next scoop. Model father allows his kids to have Chinese."

He'll, make lots of money from this.

And scene!

Next chapter, the whole family gets the eerily feeling that they are being watched and it proves true when their classmates mysteriously know what they have been up in their own home thanks to a magazine. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

"MY LIFE IS AWESOME!" Gumball sang in the shower.

He walked out and wrapped a lush towel around his frame, he then went to the mirror cabinet and got out his new cologne.

It has been two weeks since the big shopping day and his father had been getting more and more jobs and that meant more and more money.

Oh.

And his mother got paid as well.

He put on his warm fuzzy slippers before walking out of the room and walked into his room to change.

"Hey, Darwin," Gumball said, seeing his brother.

"Hey, Gumball," Darwin said, near the wardrobe. "What kind of shoes, should I wear, today?" he had five pairs of shoes.

Because of the money, they got him multiple shoes and he could afford to switch it up a bit.

"I don't know. What are you feeling today?" Gumball said, in the mirror flexing.

"Happy," Darwin said, before saying. "I know! I'll wear my most colourful shoes"

"Are you going to wear pants as well?" Gumball said.

"Nah," Darwin said, "It's restricting. Maybe, I'll wear shorts for PE"

"Well, I'm going to dress amazingly as always," Gumball said, "I had a date with Penny yesterday and she complimented me on my sense of style"

"That you because you got that sense of style from the internet," Darwin said. "You spent all day on the internet, looking at how to dress."

"Err. Yeah" Gumball said, sweating before saying. "And with money, I can finally afford to treat Penny like a lady. You should have seen me splash out cash. It's so awesome that both of our parents are working and giving us fat wallets"

"I know," Darwin said, before saying. "I just wish that Mister Dad was home more often. The Robinsons babysit us most of the time but Mrs Robinson isn't very nice"

"I know," Gumball said, "Our parents are paying them, now. I'll much rather have a babysitter like Rocky."

"That's a great idea," Darwin said. "He's fun and I'm sure our parents would pay him more than his salary at school."

"Dad, becoming a Model was the best thing that has ever happened to us," Gumball said. "I heard that the house repairs are coming today. This place would finally stop falling apart."

"But where are we going to stay while they fix this place?" Darwin said.

"Mom said, we're going to stay in the hotel and we should take our belongings with us," Gumball said.

"Make sense," Darwin said before he said. "Dude...have you ever got the feeling like your being watched?"

"What?' Gumball said.

"...I don't know" Darwin said, "It just feels like I'm being watched sometimes. Sometimes I can't even sleep"

"Dude, why would anybody want to watch us?" Gumball said. "it all in your head"

"Maybe, your right" Darwin said.

#Unknown House#

Press Paparazzi laughed.

Ch 7: Their Lives blasted live.

Both Gumball and Darwin walked into the classroom and noticed that their classmates seemed to be glued to a thin magazine.

Suddenly Penny approached them and said. "Gumball, did you talk to the press about our date?"

"Wait. What?" Gumball said, sitting down.

"In this magazine, it details what you planned for our date, that only happened yesterday," Penny said.

She felt incredibly betrayed and gave him the magazine.

The Magazine was named 'Elmore Celebrity Kids' and it looked like the kind of magazine that was made for soppy teenagers.

Both Gumball and Darwin looked at the page.

It was an image of Gumball and Darwin at their computer in their room and underneath the picture was what he told Darwin, word for word in confidence.

"WHAT THE! WHAT!?" Gumball said.

"Gumball, you took Penny to that cheesy place called Diner?" Sarah said. "I thought it would be a bit more romantic, like having dinner for two in your own home."

"Who takes a girl to such a gross looking place" Carrier said, flipping her hair back. "That place has only been open for several month and it smells like Jim socks."

Suddenly the whole class was talking about their date.

Both Gumball and Penny were stunned, the date was supposed to be something private between the two of them and now it was mysteriously on full blast.

"Well... look on the bright side. The magazine looks like Trash. How many people have seen it?" Darwin said.

But then he Banana Joe came up to him and said. "Darwin, you didn't tell me you sleep in a small fishbowl? How can your entire body fit in there?" and then he showed him an image of Darwin clearly asleep in his fishbowl.

Darwin face drained of all colour and he joined Gumball.

Than Mrs Simain came in and started class.

When it was break time, they found Anais looking for them and in her hand was the trash Magazine.

"WHICH OF YOU TOLD THE PRESS THAT I PLAY WITH DOLL'S!?" She said, with a red face. "My whole class is laughing at me! There is even a clip of me playing with Daisy on Elmore Plus! I'm supposed to be cool, right now!"

It was be fine to openly play with Daisy when she did not have any friend and there was no expectations of her, but now that she was apparently cool with a phone and clothes to match, she had to hide Daisy away.

Now she couldn't walk down the corridor and not have kids laugh at her because she was popular and still played with a kid toy.

Even though she was four!

Just then a group of kid's walked past them and pointed at Anais and said. "That's the popular girl who has that lame Daisy doll. Doesn't she know, she's supposed to hide that because it's social suicide for a girl as popular as she is?"

"What a loser!" Said the other and then, they all preceded to laugh at her as they walked past them.

Anais' eyes started tearing up.

"I can't go back to being a loser!" She said, before suddenly grabbing both of them by the neck. "I'm too popular to go back to creeping every kid I meet, out! I've tasted the Popular table! I can't go back to sitting alone! I just can't! I'm the coolest 4-year-old in this entire school!"

To think that only two months ago, every kid she reached out to avoided her like the plague and now they were begging her to be her friend.

She couldn't go back to that.

She refused to go back that.

"O-Okay, calm down," Gumball said, as he and Darwin managed to free themselves from her grip despite the fire in her eyes.

"Maybe, it's not that bad?" Darwin said as he read the page.

Both of them cringed.

"Oooh. It's bad. Your new Daisy and the full playset is in the picture" Gumball said, with an uncomfortable face. "You're popular now, so that's social suicide"

"How did the magazine even know I have the new Daisy and playset?" She said, "Why does the picture look like it was taken from inside the house?"

"It gets worse. You should look on page 23, 24 and 25." Gumball said.

She turned and was stunned.

Mom was even in here!

"Huh. So that's her morning make-up routine" She said, before snapping out of it. "Wait a minute! All the Pictures are from inside the house! Who is the photographer!?"

Both of them did not know the answer so she rolled her eyes and got out her phone.

"Thank god, we have phones and mom let me renew my internet allowance," She said, before using the phone to get into the internet and search.

Things had really changed in their lives.

But when she saw who was the photographer, she froze.

"What is it?" Darwin said as both he and Gumball looked over her shoulder.

However, they joined their sister when they saw a man with a camera for a head, below was the name.

Press Paparazzi.

"Wait. Isn't that guy in jail?" Gumball said.

"We'll. He's obviously out!" She said. "But how did he get these photos?"

Then the school bell rang.

They had no choice but to go inside.

Which meant they had no choice but to listen to complete strangers talk about their personal lives.

"Gumball," Tobias said, in the locker room, showing them a certain page. "How much weight do you think this is, that your dad is lifting? And how far does your dad jog every morning, I want to compare"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Gumball said as he and his brother want to their much better Lockers.

"Okay. Okay" Said, the guy backing off.

However, the questions kept coming which made them happy to get out of school, when the bell finally rang, however, they were surprised to be picked up by a very angry looking Nichole Watterson.

"KIDS! GET IN!" She yelled, and they did as they were told.

"Mom. What about work?" Anais said.

"Screw work!" She said, "I spent the whole day, having my co-workers criticize my face routine even from the woman who puts on way too much make-up, to the point she looks like a clown! My own boss was even saying that I would look so much prettier if I gave a person, he know a call"

And all three of them cringed.

She drove manically passed the house, just in time to see the repair people arrive.

"MY STUFF!" Gumball said, what if his stuff was stolen?

"Don't worry about your stuff. If there is anything missing from the house than I have it tagged" She said, surprising them all until they remembered this was the woman who would beat a man with his own walking stick if he even showed any interest in what they had.

They drove to the Hotel they had booked for a few days.

It was a 3-star hotel.

"Welcome!' Said, the employee outside the hotel but Nichole stormed right past him and right to the counter and said, in a pleasant tone.

"Hi, I'm Nichole Watterson, I called a week ago. These are my three kids. Where is our room?"

Which made it that much scarier.

"The room is upstairs and it's the one on the right" Said, the counter person, he had seen how mad she was.

"Thank you," She said, before going to the elevator and waiting for her children to join her.

The ride was only 10 seconds before they found their room on the right and she opened the door.

The room they were met with was a lot nicer than both their rooms in the house.

Then she stormed to the largest bed and flopped down on it, letting out all her anger in a single muffled scream.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais looked at each other awkwardly.

She finally got up and said. "If it wasn't for that stupid magazine..."

"A Magazine that has 'Press Paparazzi' name attached," Anais said.

"Who?" Nichole said.

"He's the guy who stalked us for a day and almost made the bus crash, some time ago." Darwin explained, "He might be out jail, now"

Just than Nichole heard ringing from her phone and saw it was the repair guys.

Just great.

Some problem, she needed to solve and no doubt pay extra for.

She answered the phone and said. "Hello?"

She did not even care that it was on Loudspeaker.

"Mrs Watterson, are you and your family on a Reality TV show?" Said, the voice on the other end.

"What? No!" She said all four of them thought it was a very strange question to ask.

"Then this is awkward," The voice said. "I and the crew were just starting to move things out of the way when we found a tiny Camera. And it, not just one. There's a bunch of tiny cameras scattered around your home. Each one of them is on too. Who knows how long they've been recording for"

Silence.

"W-What?" She said, she began to go pale and so did her kid's.

"A lot of them are in the bathroom and bedroom. The places that are meant to be the most private." Said, the voice. "Luckily we got a guy who likes to collect super Magnifying glasses and he let us borrow one so we can see the fine print on them. It says property of P.P. Do you know a P.P?"

"P.P?" She said.

And suddenly it clicked for Anais.

"Press Paparazzi," She said, making them all look at her. "...That's how he got those pictures! He's been monitoring us in our own home!"

Every one of them looked at each other in absolute horror.

Hidden cameras have been filming them

For how long had he been monitoring them!?

How much did he see?

"Mrs Watterson?" Said the voice on the other end.

Nichole suddenly picked up the phone and said.

"You have my permission to use the phone and call the police. I want this guy caught"

Nobody spied on her in the shower and got away with it.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Watterson arrive at the home to meet the Police there, but their incompetence is shocking. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Part of my birthday present to you guys/

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

The Elmore police were called in and Nichole had called Richard, who was out doing his exercise while being stalked by women.

All of them arrived in front of the house, twenty minutes later.

"What's going on?" Richard said.

"There are hidden cameras in the house!" Nichole said.

"What?' Richard said, than the Police arrived.

However when they arrived all of them were shocked to be tackled on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Anais said.

"You have the right to rem-"Doughnut Sheriff began, before one the officers leaned in and said.

"They own this house. We've been here more than once"

Silence.

"Oh" Doughnut Sheriff said, putting his teaser away.

Than they were all released.

"oh, sorry for the mix up" He said.

Not a single person in the Watterson family was smiling.

Now the Watterson actually had the money to sue and were thinking about hiring a lawyer.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Doughnut Sheriff said.

Ch 8: The shocking lack of legal punishment.

They were all in the house and the workers showed the Police, the dozens of tiny cameras they had found.

Seeing so many and so close up increased the shock and creep factor for the Watterson even Richard looked uncomfortable.

Their own home, that was supposed to be safe and private had been subjected to a peep show for who knows how long.

"Mr and Mrs Watterson are you on a reality TV show?" Doughnut Sheriff said.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Nichole Watterson yelled. "Some sick pervert, set up cameras in our own home without us, knowing! And then he sold what he saw for a quick buck!"

She showed the officer the Magazine.

All the officers crowded around.

"So that's the secret to getting a fantastic body" Doughnut Sheriff said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Nichole screaming at them. "I want you all to go over to Press Paparazzi house and arrest him!"

"For what?" Doughnut Sheriff said.

"For breaking a entering" They were surprised to hear it was Richard voice.

"You can arrest him for Illegally setting up cameras without a person's consent or knowledge" He said. "You can also charge him with selling it without the consent, or paying the person a royalty fee"

They were stunned.

"Richard... How do you know that?" Nichole said, voicing all of their thoughts.

"I just did a Crime based Photoshoot recently and it kind of stuck" Richard said. "And Tana in the limo keeps going on and on about trying to make sure I get paid my rightful amount and that they don't display anything that is less than flattering to myself"

They were all stunned.

"Yeah, what dad said!" Gumball said.

"A fully grown man watched when I was asleep" Darwin said.

His statement draw silence.

"You can also add watching and disrupting content that features minors to the list of charges" Nichole said. "He saw my children naked!"

Doughnut Sherriff was about to say something when he saw the pure rage in her eyes and a whimper escaped his lips before he cleared his throat and said. "We're on it, madam"

Than he addressed his squad and said. "Squad! Let's roll out and catch a sick pervert"

They watched as the Police ran out and got into their cars, before driving away.

"What should we do now?" said the worker.

"Carry on with the repairs" she said. "I spent 5 grand on you guys and I'm going to make sure I use you. If there is somebody other than the local mail man who comes here while you work than I want you to drive them away. My whole family will be staying, in a hotel"

Then she turned around and took her family out, thinking it was the end of it.

Richard went to work the next morning and came back 2 days later which was about the time, the repairs were done.

They all walked into the house, eager to get into their rooms.

They could smell the hard work that was put into the house and the floors didn't creak a bit when they stepped on them.

"Everything smells so brand new and polished" Darwin said, in awe.

They want into the kitchen and found that there was no holes in sight, they tried the tap and it was actually working right.

But then Gumball saw something.

It was a Gaint Camera staring through the kitchen window.

"WHAT THE! WHAT!?" He suddenly screamed, they all looked and saw the clear camera outside the window.

They all froze.

"Next scoop. The Watterson family come home to their house, that they just repaired!" Said, a familiar voice that all the kids know.

The three kids began to rightfully scream.

Realizing he had been spotted, Press Paparazzai ran away.

"I'm calling the Police" Nichole said.

The Police came back again but this time, they couldn't put him away because there was no footage of him actually peeping into their home.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Nichole said, "That guy should be in Prison! Why the hell do you let him roam the streets?"

"That's because Elmore doesn't have a Prison" Doughnut Sheriff said, surprising them all. "Because of the low crime rate this town has, we don't need one. We just let them out on the streets after a couple of days"

The whole family was shocked.

"That explains so much!" Anais said. "The finger print guy should have been in Prison by now"

"So, are you saying... no matter what this man does to us, he's going to end up back on the streets a few days later?" Nichole said.

"That's a frightening way to put it, but yes" Doughnut Sheriff said.

And Nichole turned into a demon, the whole family had to hold her back or she would assault the man and be arrested.

The Doughnut wisely had the brains to run seeing her get terrifyingly stronger and drove far away.

"Maybe, it won't be so bad?" Richard said, "If we just ignore him and be the most boring people. He'll leave us alone"

"Do you really think that would work?" Gumball said, as they all looked at him.

"We can only pray" Richard said.

And so, the plan to be boring got under way.

#The Next Day#

"Dude, what is the most boring plate of cereal you can think of?" Gumball asked Darwin, they were both dressed as boring as possible.

"Oat Meal" Darwin said.

"Then that's what we'll have" Gumball said.

Anais came down to see them having oat meal and she too dressed in her blandest clothes.

"Pass me, the Oat Meal" Anais said, as she took a bowl and began to eat.

In fact, the whole family had oat meal and wore their blandest clothes except for Richard.

They want to work/ school and were incredibly quiet only speaking when spoken to.

It was incredibly weird to those watching.

They eat the blandest food.

They had the blandest conversations.

This went on for a week.

#Elmore Celebrity Kid's Headquarters#

"PAPARRAZZAI!" Said, his boss smacking down the photos, this person was a mint muffin.

Press sat in the chair opposite.

"The photo's you have been given me are boring" Said, his boss. "What little you wrote is boring and nobody wants to read this"

"I'm trying" Press said.

"We'll, then try harder!" Said, his boss. "If they don't do something. I'll take you off the Watterson family and giving you, desk duty!"

He gasped.

He had to do something.

#The Next day#

"Oh... Elmore Celebrity Kids came out today" Gumball said, seeing the group of people reading the magazine.

They were walking down the hall in bland clothes.

However, both boys were stunned when they both got glares.

They both walked into class and got the silent treatment.

"What did we even do!" Darwin said.

Then somebody throw the magazine at Gumball head and it fell on the table on a certain page.

Both Gumball and Darwin eyes were wide.

It was a picture of them on the carpet with their mouths open but in speech marks was basically a conversation smack talking their classmates and the whole school.

Apparently, Gumball had even called his girlfriend Penny, a girl who clings to him because nobody else would find her attractive.

"I NEVER SAID THIS!" Gumball said.

"I only was mean spirited once and I promised to never to go back." Darwin said.

However, nobody listened.

Even Miss Simain who was now bending over backwards for them was giving them a cold hard glare and giving them a pop quiz that the rest of the class, didn't have to do.

It was break time and they were both shunned, their sister Anais rushed to them once more.

"I thought we got rid of him by pretending to be boring!" Darwin said.

Both he and his brother were depressed.

"We forgot one thing" Anais said, "Journalist of this tair, don't always print the truth. If they can't find a story, they'll just make it up." before something darned on her.

"What about Mom?" Anais said, "Surely grown adults don't take this garbage seriously?"

But she had forgotten.

This was Elmore.

When they saw their mother, she was almost in tears.

"My boss could have fired me today!" She said, in the living room. "Apparently, I called him 'Male-trash'. That doesn't even sound like me!"

"We were shunned by the whole school, today" Anais said.

"Somebody throw a brick at me" Richard said, even he was being slandered.

Just then, they all were hit with the blinding flash of a camera light.

"Next scoop. The Watterson, hold a pity party because they can't handle Prep Paparazzi" Said, a voice.

And that did it, for Nichole.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!** " Nichole said, suddenly rushing out the door.

Press was very surprised to see her approaching him, his instincts told him to run so he did.

"MOM! DON'T DO IT!" Anais said, as her, Gumball, Darwin and their father chased after him.

Press got into his car and drive away, he believed he was safe until his eyes widened when he saw she was catching up.

How the?

He stepped on the gas and got further.

Suddenly she disappeared from view.

He was understandably alarmed, but then he heard something.

It was a thump coming from the roof.

Suddenly he saw a demonic blue cat shove her face against the windshield.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nichole growled.

He screamed and swerved, trying to get her off, which caused him to crash but the airbag softened the blow, however, he wasn't going to wait for her to rip the doors off and come and get him.

Before she could recover, he ran out of the door, feeling the danger behind him.

If he had known that Mrs Watterson was such a sico, he would have been easier on her!

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground and saw the face of evil.

"NiCHOLE, DON'T DO IT!" Richard voice blasted out, managing to get through to her. "What are you teaching the children? To attack somebody for doing their job?"

Nichole managed to pull herself out of it.

However, they were all surprised, when they heard.

"No. Let her do it" Press said.

"Wait. What?" Gumball said, as Nichole got off him.

Press got up and rolled his eyes and said. "You guys are really new to this aren't you? If she hit's me, I can sue her for everything, you all have."

"Huh?" Nichole said. "You can't sue us"

"Correction. Nobody could sue you when you were poor and barely owned anything of value" Press said. "However, your family has been making a boat load of money recently and have brought things of value. With a single punch I can take your money and your possession away!"

"Dude, what is your problem?" Anais said. "Just leave us alone!"

"I'm a trash Paparazzi that's how I make money!" He said, "And never! As long as Richard Watterson is famous, I'll stalk you guys to the end of the earth and make money from it! And do you know why I can do that?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Because Elmore Police department sucks!" He said, "I'll be out in a few days and doing it all over again. And if by some miracle, you managed to get rid of me, somebody else would just take my place. The higher the exposure, the more people like me come running! Didn't anybody ever tell you that when you make money standing in front of a camera, you attract people like me?" before he got close to all of them and said.

"I'm here to make sure, you all never get a moments peace again!"

Then he turned around having thoroughly scared them and walked away.

They were all silent, until they heard.

"It's all my fault"

They turned to find it was Richard.

"It's all my fault" He said.

"If I didn't sign the Contract, this wouldn't have happened."

 _He was going to stalk them for the rest of their lives and they could do nothing about it._

And scene!

Next chapter, Richard is depressed and his manager couldn't help but see it. However, she manages to give the family the answer to their problems, but it would have a huge impact on their lives. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

Ever since that day, their lives had become a living hell.

Press Paparazzi was slandering them left and right and centre, and they could do nothing about it.

Their lives that were pretty great before, had become a publicity nightmare.

They tried their best to run but he also found them.

And then Richard got more work and two more people with camera's appeared at their step to add to their problems.

With each time, Richard want out to work, the number would scarily increase.

Eventually it got too much for the man.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Richard said, as they tried to push him out.

"We don't have the money to dispute this in Court" Nichole said, she had bag's under her eyes.

In fact, even the kid's had bags under their eyes.

The fame was great at first but it had become a living hell.

What she wouldn't trade in for a day where her eyes weren't blinded by flashes of the camera.

Richard who was much lighter, was soon forced out of the house and walked towards the limousine like he was on death row.

Of course, his attitude was a cause of concern, when he got into it and didn't once crack a smile.

"Richard...What's wrong?" Tana said.

"...It's nothing" He said.

"No, Richard. Tell me" Tana said.

And Richard took a chance and said. "We'll, the Paparazzi won't leave my family alone. It used to be just one guy but each time I go to work, the number increases. They take pictures of me and my family at their most private moments. Nichole can't even sleep because of camera flashes. Every time I go to work, I feel like I'm abandoning them."

"We'll, welcome to the world of celebrity's" Tana said, making Richard look at her. "When your famous. These kinds of people show up because you use your appearance to make money. The Paparazzai was bound to stalk you eventually. It comes with the money."

"...Oh" Richard said. "So, I can't anything about it?"

His family was doomed to endure for the rest of their lives and never be able to sleep again?

"Who said you can't?" She said, surprising him. "As the Paparazzai try their best to invade the famous, privacy and come up with new ways to do it. The famous have evolved as well. I know of a way for your family to get their privacy back and still be rich and famous'

"Really?" Richard said, smiling. "That's great"

However, when he heard it, his smile vanished.

They had to do something that would affect their lives forever.

Leave Elmore.

Ch 9: The spirit of leaving.

Everybody rushed home when they got a text from Richard about their privacy problem.

Somehow, he know of a way for them to the Paparazzai, off their back and they could keep the money and the exposure.

However, when they met Richard, he was kind of down.

"What's wrong Richard?" Nichole said, "Didn't you tell us, that you have a way of getting our privacy back? What is it?"

"Yes I did...But. It comes with a price" Richard said.

"We'll, do anything!" Anais said.

"I want to be able to sleep and not have my face on a front cover!" Darwin said.

However, what Richard said next was a bomb shell.

"Nichole...Kids" he said. "We have to leave Elmore"

Silence.

"What?" Gumball said.

"Richard, you're not making any sense" Nichole said.

"All those famous people who have privacy don't live in Elmore, Nichole." Richard said. "You heard what Press Paparazzai said. The police won't be able to do anything against those who invade our privacy. We have to move to a place much more secure that actual has prison and guards. You'll have to get another job in the town and the kids will have to go another school."

They all looked at him stunned.

"W-What?" Darwin said.

"Nichole, kids. It's the only way" Richard said,

"What about hiring body guards?" Anais said.

"Then, they'll just stalk us from a far" Gumball said, "They might even sue us if a bodyguard assaults them for just 'looking'."

"I can't leave my job and look for another in some unknown town" Nichole said, "The kids can't leave the school. Our whole life is here."

"Actually, we can" Anais said, surprising her parents. "The whole school pretty much hates our guts because of what the Paparazzai, are doing. Hardly anybody is talking to us."

"Penny broke up with me!" Gumball said, breaking down and crying. "She said, she couldn't be in a relationship with somebody who is famous. Camera's stalk our date and Press is even stalking her. He put up camera's and wire tapes! Her dad said it was the only way to keep their family privacy."

The news was devastating.

They all know how long he had fantasied dating Penny and then it actually happened.

However, their relationship ended because of who he was related too.

"My popularity is now none-existent" Anais said.

"Nobody wants to be my friend" Darwin said.

They both joined their brother in tears.

"I hate my job so much!" Nichole said, breaking down.

"We'll. It looks like we can leave" Richard said.

"But we don't have the money for a brand-new house" Nichole said, those things were crazy expensive.

"That's why Tana talked to the head of the Modelling agency" Richard said, "She explained the situation and he agreed to let us live in one of his house's. All, I have to do is sacrifice a little bit of my cut of the money."

"How much are you making now?" Gumball said.

"About 27, 000 dollars per shoot" He said.

However, there wasn't absolute shock.

Once they had more money that they know what to do with, hearing thousands made them numb.

"And it would get higher the more exposure you get" Nichole said, "I don't want to see what happens, when you hit the 30,000 mark"

All of them might wake up to their windows filled with camera's.

"We'll, the company gets a bigger cut, so it's no big deal" Darwin said, they had so much that a few thousands was nothing to them now.

"However, wouldn't it be much harder for Dad to get out of the contract If they are making more money off of him?" Anais said.

Silence.

However, they still wanted the finical security the jobs bring without the Paparazzi following their every move.

"Great. We can move in next month." Richard said, "The place needs time to be ready for us"

"I'll call the school in the morning and Richard, you can give me the town the house is in, so I can enrol them into the nearest public school" Nichole said, before she had an idea. "Wait. Let's enrol them into a private school"

All three kids were shocked.

"Y-You mean...join the kids who have the air of being better than us in every way and look away when they see Elmore public kids walking down the street?" Anais said.

Those guys were douchbag's but boy did they have a fabulous life, that every kid secretly wished they had.

"What does that even look like..." Gumball said, with wide eyes.

All three had a fantasy about going through a fancy hall in fancy school uniforms and not sitting in a classroom that smelled like something died in it.

They had fantasies of walking down the street and making poor people jokes at the regular kid's and going everywhere in massive car's even if it was just to get around the corner.

"It would be glorious" Darwin said, before saying. "Without the douchbagness"

All three wondered what it would be like to have a up to date everything inside a school.

#The next day#

"I'm going to miss that bus" Darwin said, as they got off the bus.

"I'm not going to miss the smell." Anais said.

Then all three walked in and immediately got hateful glares.

However, something mysterious happened, all of those glares were reflected like a shield back to them, knocking them over.

"What just happened?" Gumball said.

"It's the power of leaving" Anais said, shocked. "We don't care anymore about what happens to us while at school. The other thing we care about is counting the days until we leave."

"Wait, so we're immune?" Darwin said.

"Just like every kid who has managed to truly leave this terrible school!" Gumball said, "Their last few days were always glorious"

Suddenly they were all looking forward to their own class.

All three of them were shunned by their own class's.

However, they didn't care.

Everybody noticed they didn't care and wore smiles on their faces instead.

"Why are you two so happy?" Banana joe said.

"We leaving" Darwin said, surprising the whole class.

"We're leaving the school and the town" Gumball said, before his smile bigger as he said. "So, do whatever you want with us. We don't care!"

The whole class was stunned.

They were leaving?

And Miss Simian was about to find out, what it was like with Gumball and Darwin smiling at hour of the day as the result of the spirit of leaving.

Nichole Watterson was about to be hit with it as well.

#Rainbow Factory#

"Mrs Watterson. How is the assignment for next month coming along?" Said, her boss Mr Yoshida.

"Huh?" She said, "What assignment for next month?"

"The one, I briefed everybody on in the meeting last Friday in my office" Said, Mr Yoshida.

And that's when Nichole understood.

He had nominated her at a meeting she wasn't allowed to go.

She was once again going to have to find and beg anybody who was at that meeting, so that she know what the hell he was talking about and managed to make the deadline.

"Seriously, Nichole" Mr Yoshida said, "You should listen more. No wonder you're not employee of the month"

And Nichole had to stop herself from strangling the man by digging her claws into her table, the same table that had many claw marks on it from over the years.

However, something happened.

It was like a light had hit her and the anger went away.

Suddenly she got up and said.

"Mr Yamada. Why don't you do it?"

"Excuse me?" The man said, about to walk away.

"I'm not going to get any credit so why should I do it?" Nichole said, calmly. "Oh, I get it now. You love to see me beg my fellow male co-workers for information because you're a sexist pig"

You could just hear the whole office go silent and the man looked stunned.

"Mr Yamada look at the employee of the month wall" She said, "The only time I got employee of the month was because I was friends with your wife, at the time and we both know it. Your own sexism is on display for every worker here to see and it done so proudly."

Everybody jaws dropped one by one.

Had Nichole lost it?

But why was she so calm?

"And Mr Yamada. If you weren't so blinded to your own sexism, you would realise I work twice as hard as my average male counterparts but it's always them who get the credit" Nichole said, "I was being paid a fraction of what I should have been paid and because of that, my whole family could not escape poverty. I had to wear the same clothes over and over again and so did everybody in my family because we couldn't afford new clothes. We could only afford the essential. But you don't care because I'm a woman who is only here to look pretty."

Mr Yamada looked like he was being slapped and said. "Mrs Watterson, I don't know what's gotten into you but don't expect a pay check at the end of the month"

"Go ahead" She said, shocking all of them.

Nichole was always the one who practically begged for her pay check.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm wearing newer and more expensive clothes AND I have a new hairstyle" She said, making them all looked to see she did have newer clothes and a better hairstyle.

She had shoes!

"And do you know how I can afford it?" She said, "My husband. My husband now makes more money than even you do in a single day. Do you think I need your lousy pay check?"

She then pulled out her Elmore Gold card like a boss and you could feel the power trying to sweep them off their feet.

"See this?" Nichole said, "I got several"

All of them were stunned.

Only the rich got that card and she had several!?

She didn't need this job!

It was the first time, Nichole could actually brag about her husband without feeling shame.

"Now with how much my husband is making, I can afford all the things that I has only been a dream" She said, before getting out..

"Is that a?" Mr Yamada said, while the employees looked at the mystical object with wide eyes.

"It's a mobile phone. Not a business one. A personal one." She said, before further shocking them. "And it cost over 200 dollars. My whole family has these. Do you think I could have gotten one if I used my pay check? I don't need to work here. I haven't needed to work here in a very long time. I walked through the door out of habit."

Before she said.

"So Mr Yamada. Thank you for the past 15 years" She said, before she said the words that no employer had ever said to his face.

"I quit"

A shockwave wrung out the whole office and Nichole felt the invisible chains tying her down to this job just drop off like they were made out of tin foil.

The Employees were shocked.

They had never seen an Employee get free!

It was usually them being fired!

"I'M FREE!" She said, in shock and happiness, before yelling. "See you around town everyone. Mr Yamada keep my check and any future checks, I don't need them. I'll never step foot in this building as an employee, ever again"

Then she went to the elevator and did a little dance that they could all clear see before the door closed.

She was free!

Before the Elevator moved she heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STARING FOR!? BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" Came Mr Yamada voice.

Many Employees wanted to be free like her but they didn't have a model gorgeous husband like she did to bring a massive amount of cash in.

Nichole kissed everybody on the way down before getting in her car, she was the happiest people had ever seen her in years.

Mr Yamada stormed into his office.

In all his years, he had never been spoken in a such a way.

However, even if she were to beg for her job back, he wouldn't give it back to her this time.

He didn't need her.

However, nobody noticed the camera in that office as the whole thing went down.

Mr Yamada did not realise that Nichole Watterson was no longer just anybody who the public did not care about.

Cameras have been following her for several weeks, which meant the public did care about what she did.

Mr Yamada was about to find out what happens when the paparazzi get a worthwhile scoop especially one about blunt sexism.

They were about to ruin him and dance on his corpse while doing it.

And scene!

Next chapter, Nichole gets a call from her boss begging her to come back which she ignores and the Watterson's leave Elmore behind for good and move into their new place. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

Nichole did not know that there was a camera in the office but she know when a magazine came out with a picture of her talking to her boss.

The headline was.

'Nichole Watterson barely survives for 15 years because Boss is too sexist to pay her more'

Suddenly this headline was everywhere.

It was a sexism case with a celebrity, so it was on more than one magazine.

Nichole was stunned when her own neighbours arrived at her house and were amazed by how much she endured under a wicked man.

People had always thought the Watterson's were unusually poor and now in their own heads, they know why.

Suddenly in the eyes of the public, her boss was the big bad guy and she was the defenceless woman who just wanted to make sure her family doesn't end up on the streets.

The public was crucifying her own boss, but Nichole had stopped caring.

She was leaving anyway and never coming back to Elmore, a place where the public could be swayed so easily.

They had rented out their house to a couple who were eager to move in and they would be paying them rent through bank transfer.

They now had a lawyer so that everything could be drawn up and they could kick them out if they so wished.

"Is everybody ready?" She said, the moving truck had pretty much taken all their stuff to the new house.

Suddenly both Darwin and Gumball rushed passed her and into the car.

Just then, the landline phone rang and she decided to get it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mrs Watterson, please come back!" She was stunned to hear that it was her old boss's voice.

"My whole business is falling apart" He said, "I didn't realise how much you did for the company. Hardly anybody really knows how to do their job. If you come back, I'll immediately promote you to executive"

"Oh, really now?" She said, she found it funny that she would have never heard that word directed at her if she stayed. "Are you saying that because nobody is willing to do business with your company because they found out what you did to me? Where was all of this while I was at the company slaving away, at the desk? Do you know how many days I cried myself to sleep because of what my family had to do on a salary you gave me? You're, not so smug now, are you?"

Indeed, nobody dared to do business with the Rainbow factory and he and his wife was shunned by society.

Hell, his own wife was thinking of leaving him and taking their child with her.

A sexist can be one when nobody cares but the moment, they do it to somebody who can make a lot of noise, it can ruin them.

It was only a matter of time, before Mr. Yoshida loses everything and ends up on the streets.

Something she had feared for her family countless times in the past 15 years.

Now she was the one rich and he was the one struggling, begging for her help.

How the table have turned.

"P-Please" He said, "At least issue a statement to the press that you had a good time here and we left on mutual terms. I can see it in my wives' eyes. She planning on leaving me and taking my daughter with her."

"Mr. Yoshida. We both know that you wouldn't have cared if your livelihood wasn't at stake" She said, "The fact that you want me to brush under the rug what you put my family through, proves that you still don't care what you did to me for 15 years. You never once truly acknowledged me and even promoted a plant, before telling me to smile. If save you, you are very likely to do it again to another unsuspecting woman. At least your wife now knows what kind of man you are. Good day, Mr. Yoshida.

"W-WAIT-" He said, but then she ended the call.

She took a breather and then walked out and got into the driver seat.

The Navigator they recently brought, was switched on.

"What took you so long?" Richard said.

"I had to cut ties with somebody who was ungrateful and now wants me to safe his skin" Nichole said, before saying.

"Now off we go to our new house"

They all cheered as they car drove away.

The new resident entered the house with their moving van immediately afterwards.

Ch 10: New House, new Neighbourhood

If somebody had told the Watterson's that one day, they would be able to move out of the house and move to a much nicer house, they would not have believed it.

However, as they drove out of Elmore while feeling the universe shift, they entered another town that was far nicer than Elmore.

They saw a large mall, they saw a nice-looking park, they saw fit police hunting down people and doing their job.

It was like they had entered a completely different world.

They stopped at some posh looking gates.

There were two guards on duty who saw them pull up.

"Name? What business do you have here?" Said, the guard to Nichole side.

"Hi. We're the Watterson's" she said, "My husband is Richard Watterson. We were supposed to move into one of the houses today"

"Richard Watterson?" Said, the guard, there know what he looked like. "Where is he?"

Suddenly Richard got out of the car in his expensive clothes that displayed his buff looking muscles and said. "Here I am"

The other guard held up a picture and put it next to him.

However, one of them said. "Strike a pose"

And Richard struck a professional pose.

The two guards had seen many pretenders but none of them could fake skills.

Richard was clearly a seasoned model.

"Welcome, Watterson family to your new home. We hope you have a wonderful stay" Said, one of the guards before they were all subjected to a flashing light, that out of habit made Richard pose.

"What was that!?" Gumball said.

"We just needed to scan you all in" Said, the other guard. "There are many people who try to get into this neighbourhood, many with cameras. We pride ourselves in keeping celebrity's privacy. Before you go in, we just want to do car search"

Then they both got out a strange device, and the whole family was alarmed to see something blow up under the car seat and the car itself had several thing's blow up.

"All the camera's and bugs have been removed" Said, the guard on the left and before the gates were open and they drove right in.

They jaw's dropped as they drove by beautiful house after beautiful house.

"Which one is ours?" Darwin said.

"Almost there" Nichole said, before they heard.

"You have reached your destination" from the Navigator.

They all looked out of the window and found a beautiful big house that put their old one to shame, there was at least a dozen rooms they could see.

And that's when they saw the moving van that had the rest of the stuff that they hadn't moved yet and was being taken inside by what looked like walkers.

They parked in the drive through and they felt power wash through them, as they took a step towards the house.

They walked inside and were stunned by how beautiful it was.

The floor was made of marble and there was Collums, there were stair leading to the rooms.

"Would you like me to take your bag, Madam?" Suddenly a voice said from behind them and they all turned to find a person dressed like a butler who bowed to all of them.

They were all stunned.

"U-Um, no thank you" She said.

"Hello, Master Richard" the man said.

"Hello, again Charles" Richard said, making all their jaws drop as he said. "I did a photoshoot here once. Because Elmore didn't have a nice enough background to use"

"I was employed by the owner of the house to make sure, it was always shinning" The man explained. "However, the owner never stayed in this house so I was happy to find out a family was moving in. So please use me, anyway you see fit. I am here to serve."

And all the Watterson's were surprised.

They suddenly had a butler that came with the house.

Nobody had ever served their family before and now they were suddenly getting a butler.

Suddenly one of the workers want up to Nichole and said. "Where do you want the living room to be?"

It was a good question.

The place they were standing in looked like a hallway, not a place to setup a living room.

"Where do you think we should put it?" Nichole said, she asked the worker, they hadn't even begun to explore the whole house.

"Dude" Gumball said, to Darwin. "Let's pick out a room."

"I need to pick out my own room" Anais said, before the kid's want up the steps and went from room to room.

Each room was spacious and had a comfortable bed, but it was bare.

"Look at this room." Gumball said, walking with Darwin behind him. "There are two wardrobes in here"

"Wait. So, our clothes won't mash with each other?" Darwin said, before yelling. "This room is perfect!"

That's when they noticed the workers who had been following them around the house, enter the room set their stuff up.

Anais chose the room, two doors down from them and was soon playing with her Daisy.

Than Gumball noticed something outside the window and said. "Dude...We have a swimming pool"

Darwin was instantly by his side and both of them gawked together at the large area filled with water that could not be mistaken for anything else but a pool.

If they had parties in it, that alone would make them the most popular kids in Elmore Elementary school.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Nichole said, as she walked to the door and opened it.

She opened it to find it was a family that seemed to mix of leopards and a bee.

She could see a teenage girl with music note t-shirt and a skirt, without any shoes.

A boy who could be gumball's age had the leopards yellow skin but had giant fly wings growing from his bag and antenna's on his head, he wore a black top over a stripped sleeved shirt, jeans and sneaks.

He seemed a bit arrogant.

The father was the leopard while the mother was the bee.

"Hello. We are your new neighbours. The Nathen's." Said, the bee woman. "We live just down the street and would like to give you a warm welcome"

And that's when Nichole noticed the pie in her hand.

The pie that looked amazing and normal looking despite the hand that was carrying it.

"Oh, thank you" Nichole said, taking it before saying. "We're the Watterson. We had to move from our old town because of certain issues. It's nice that we have new neighbours like you. Perhaps, we'll see each other around"

"Maybe" Said, the woman before the door was shut.

However, not long after that, she heard.

"That family only got rich recently, it's so obvious" Which she know came from the boy and made her stop.

"Everybody knows that you have your servant get the door for you. She got poor blood written all over her." she heard, making her gasp. "Watch her try to fit in. It's going to be hilarious"

"Jack!" Said, his mother.

"I'm just stating the obvious" Said, the boy. "And look at their car. Talk about ugly and cheap. They should scrap it or the rest of the neighbourhood will be laughing behind their backs"

And Nichole walked away, hearing what the boy said it really hammered home that this wasn't Elmore, a town where they would be looked on in awe for simply having a gold card.

They were in the land of the rich and famous.

Having, 100 thousand in the bank did not mean squat here and the car that was pretty good for a big family, was already being ridiculed.

It was like her whole family had become a big fish in a small pond and decided to move to a river, only to find out that the world was a much larger place and they were actually the smallest fish in a river.

The kid's in the neighbourhood, could probably pay 100 thousand without batting an eye and that was their whole bank account.

 _It had been a long time since Nichole felt poor._

And scene!

Next chapter, Gumball and Darwin update their Elmore plus account and show their former classmates how great their new lives are and are shocked to enter the ranks of the rich, along with the perks that come with it. On the same day, they get their new school uniforms. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

This place was god sent.

It had been a week and yet, none of the Watterson's have heard a peep out of the paparazzi, they had forgotten what it was like to go to bed and not be bombarded with camera flashes.

The bags under their eyes vanished like a lie.

And their new butler was an amazing cook and would do anything they desired.

They had received several gifts from the neighbours and Nichole had learned after the first time, to use Charles to get the door.

And now for the moment, the kids were waiting for.

Showing off their new lives to all of their friends.

Both Gumball and Darwin uploaded a photo of them in their pool and in the middle was Charles serving them drinks with the caption 'Chilling out in our new swimming Pool'.

However, neither of them could predict the reaction they would get when they pressed send.

Suddenly there was more than a dozen comments on their photo.

"What the flip!" Gumball said, "Why are there so many comments on this one photo!? Whenever we load stuff, we are lucky to get 2 comments!"

But it looked like everybody they know on Elmore plus was giving them a thumbs up and commenting.

Even Miss Simian had liked their photo!

And then something happened, there was suddenly a sound coming from the screen and digital envelope was opened up on it.

Darwin began to read.

"Congratulation's the holder of this account, you have met the requirements, to be on Elmore Plus Rich kid's list. If you so wish, your account may be exposed to a much bigger pool of people that are beyond even Elmore. Advertiser, may also wish to contact you in hopes of you posing with their product in which you will be paid handsomely. Do you wish this to happen?"

Then there was a 'yes' or 'no' option.

When Darwin had finished reading it, they were both in shock with their mouth's opened.

Wait.

Did that mean they could get dozens of followers like Masami?

"So, you guys received it as well?" Anais said, suddenly startling them from out of nowhere. "I upload a picture of myself just sunbathing with the house in view and the message came up"

"And what did you do?" Gumball said.

"Pressed, yes. I now have over 20,000 followers" Anais said, shocking them. "And people begging to be my friend. I don't even care about making friends from Elmore anymore"

Both Gumball and Darwin gasped.

"If you press 'yes'" Anais said. "You will be confirming to everybody in your circle of friends that your life is better than theirs and somebody jealous, will always dislike your photos"

"But we do that." Darwin said, gasping.

"Press it and _somebody else_ will do that to **you** " Anais said, before saying. "Join, the circle and nobody would ever call you a loser ever again. People will wish they were you."

Both Gumball and Darwin turned.

And thought hard.

This was the chance to be exactly seen as cool in the eyes of the peers, they could finally shake the image of being losers.

So, they clicked yes.

The universe shifted and their account was made available to the rest of the world.

Ch 11: School uniforms arrive.

"Excuse, Mistress Nichole" Said, Charles, their butler.

She was in their brand-new kitchen that she was happy to see had real products in.

"Yes, Charles?" She said.

"Thress packages came for Young Master, Darwin, Gumball and young Mistress Anais" He said, showing her and she saw that, the package was so nicely wrapped and had the symbol of a phoenix engraved in it.

She recognised it.

It was the symbol for the private school that she had enrolled her kid's in, it was the first time she had to pay for a school uniform.

It was 500 dollars per uniform and she had to give the school the measurements.

It was made worse by the fact, she had to buy more than one of everything.

Just touching it, she could feel the difference in quality to the clothes they used to wear.

"Charles, can you give each of these to my children by name please and tell them I would like to see them downstairs in that uniform" She said.

"Of course, Mistress" Charles said, before going upstairs and politely knocking on each of their rooms.

All the kids were excited when they saw that their uniforms had come and did not waste any time putting them on and Charles packed neatly the pieces that they did not use.

"Dude. How do I look?" Gumball said, he wore a white shirt with a red tie, over that was forest green jacket with a phenix on the chest and forest green pants and expensive black shoes.

"You look like one of the people who would pretend that our old school did not exist" Darwin said, before saying. "And me?"

Darwin was wearing a forest green trouser and on it was the emblem of a phoenix on it, he wore black expensive shoes, around his neck was a red tie.

"A rich snobby fish who grow leg's and lived in a big house like this one" Gumball said, making Darwin look sad. "Darwin, you're going to have to put in a lot of work so that people don't think your douchy"

"Work, that I'm more than happy to do" Darwin said, then they both got a notification.

Anais had just updated her Elmore Plus account with a new photo.

They saw her take a picture of herself striking a cute pose in her school uniform, unlike them, she had a checked green skirt instead of pants and cute black shoes with a white flower on.

She already had a ton of likes.

"Should we pose too, now that we're no longer loser's?" Gumball said.

"Let's.'" Darwin said.

And both of them got into a suitable pose before uploading the photo onto the Elmore Plus account with the caption. 'Me and bro's new private school uniforms. What do you think?' before hitting send.

They got the most likes they had ever seen in their lives and tones more people were following them as well.

"Hold on, let me edit my profile" Gumball said, and Darwin watched as he put.

'Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson, children of Model Richard Watterson'

Darwin eyebrow rose.

"Just in case, people start asking how we can afford this lifestyle" Gumball said, as both of them walked out and joined their sister in the kitchen.

Nichole started to cry when she saw them.

"M-Mom, are you okay?" Anais said.

"I'm fine" She said, as Charles handed her a napkin. "I just spent so long just wishing I could send you three to a good school. Every day it hurt, just knowing you were getting your education from that place. And now that it's finally happening...I'm just so overwhelmed." she was handed another fresh napkin.

All three looked at each other.

"Please, turn, so I can see each of you" She said, and then they did.

Even though she gave up her dreams for her kid's, what she really wanted to be able to do was provide the very best for her children, so that they can grow up to be success and she can brag about them when she was old.

The used Napkin's were rightfully disposed of.

"Kids...I've decided" She said, "We're not getting you just regular bags to keep your stuff in but Gucci bag's and I'm hiring a chafer. I want you to walk through those doors with your head held high"

All three of them smiled.

And then they discussed what to wear in subjects like PE or swimming.

This time, they had to think about appearance a lot and had to go out shopping.

Unlike Elmore, there were shops that were way more expensive priced than the one they went to and a thousand dollars spending money would be met with a mere bat of the eye instead of the huge reaction they got in Elmore.

It was certainly the first time in a while, that they actively avoided a certain section of the mall because it was way too expensive.

Both Gumball and Darwin soon know what a 2,000 dollars swimming trunk felt like and one that was custom made, they soon know what it was like to have sportswear that cost more than a laptop.

Anais was introduced to a Daisy swimsuit that cost 700 dollars and if she wanted diamonds on it, it would cost an extra 300 hundred.

She was also introduced to sportswear and everything amounted to a little bit over 10,000 dollars.

They were spending an amount that would have caused their mother to have a heart attack but now she was fine.

When Richard came back from his morning jog, he found Nichole on the phone talking.

"I just want you to drive them around for a whole school year" She said, before her eyes widen and she screamed. "50,000 FOR A WHOLE YEAR!?"

She had called these people up, because her neighbours had recommended them, she didn't expect them to be so expensive.

She could bat an eye at a grand or 10 grand but when the cost was half of their bank account, that's when her hearts starts to race.

"Yes, I know that the other's children who go to the school use your service" Nichole said, "We were recommended by a neighbour and yes, word of mouth is more important than checking online"

However, 50,000 just for transportation was too much.

Then she heard.

"It's our cheapest offer. Our most expensive is 2 million for the whole year"

"2 M-" She began.

"Nichole, please calm down" Richard said, rubbing her back and he watched as she began to relax.

"I'm calm..." She said, breathing in and saying. "Can we have the 50, 000 one?" just saying it was like watching their bank account get emptied before her very eyes.

However, she wanted her kids to arrive just like the rest.

As long as Richard kept making money, it would be refilled back up again.

She felt a bit of shame, knowing that the family could only afford the cheapest one, hopefully it was too bad.

She did not know that in this society, the price of the chafer was a form of status.

And then the morning, that they would have the first day of school, arrived.

"Charles, this food is amazing" Richard said, eating pancakes.

"Thank you, Master Richard" Charles said.

The whole family sat around a large transparent table and ate an English breakfast.

Charles looked out of the window and saw a black expensive looking car pull up.

"Master Richard and Mistress Nichole" He said, "The chafer for your kids have arrived"

And that was all Gumball, Darwin and Anais needed to know before they grabbed their much more expensive bag's, that was filled with school books that they had to pay for and their wallets which were stuffed with hundred dollars bills.

When they walked outside, they were stunned to see a far nicer car than they had and were stunned to see the driver get out of the car and opened the car door for them with a bow.

They could see the soft leather seats from here.

They honestly could not believe it, as they began to walk in and sat on them, they saw a television inside the car and a mini refrigerator!

It was like they were living inside a mini limo.

So, the price wasn't a complete rip off, after all.

The only reason why the car was allowed through the gates was because the guards were familiar with the company.

"Have a nice day, Kid's" Nichole said and the car window was rolled down so that they could all wave back.

Than the car left and almost immediately a limousine pulled up and took its place.

Tana got out of the door.

"And that would be my ride" Richard said before giving Nicole a kiss on the lips before going to join Tana in the car.

Nichole gave him a wave before the vehicle drove off and she want back into the house.

So much had changed and she felt like everything was great again.

However, reality was about to slap her in the face.

"Mistress Nichole" Charles said, suddenly appearing with the phone that was linked to the guard desk.

"Yes, Charles?" She said.

"The guards want your approval on two people who suddenly showed up" He said, much to her confusion. "They claim to know you"

She took the phone and said. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs Watterson." Said, the person on the other end which she recognised as one of the guards. "There are two people at the gates, demanding to speak with you. Apparently, they say you know them"

"2 People?" She said, "What's their name?"

However, when she heard the two names, she almost went into shock.

"They say their names are Daniel Senicourt and Mary Senicourt"

 _Those were the names of her parents...here parents were here._

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the first day the Watterson kid's go through Private school and they are shocked by the different it is compared to Elmore Elementary School. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

The vehicle carrying the Watterson children stopped in front of a large open gate with what looked like heavy security.

There were buff people in suits everywhere, and they were tackling anything that even looked remotely suspicious.

Several fully-grown adults were uncovered holding camera's and were handed to the police waiting nearby.

Their door was opened, and all three got out, they could smell the clean air, and every kid was dressed just like they were but they looked like they hade money.

Suddenly they were swamped from all sides by men in suits because they had never seen them before.

"Your ID, please." Said, one of them.

The Wattersons IDs came days later, and all three handed it to them, everyone was okay except for Gumball ID that had one of his many unflattering pictures.

The man who held it snorted and motioned for everyone else to come and look.

"I get it! I look terrible in photos!" Gumball said, seeing all of them break character and smile.

They were all serious once again.

"All your IDs check out" Said, the man before handing it back to them. "You may proceed."

The guards had been told that the Watterson children were starting today and wanted to make sure there were no fakes.

"...Thank you?" Darwin said as all three walked inside the gate and past it and into the land of going to a private school.

Just then a van pulled up on the opposite street if it wasn't disguised there would be a big camera on it.

It was Press Paparazzi van, and he had followed them all the way from Elmore.

# Inside the Van#

"Just because I can't get into your home or follow you to the mall, now. Does not mean I'm going to give up" He said, he had spent several days in the van. "With the photo's, I'll take off the Watterson children at school. I'll have my next paycheck. You've been snapping a lot of photo's recently, so you value to me has gone up."

Those photos on the social media account were useless to him because anybody could view them for free.

He was about to get out disguised as a bush when he heard.

"That van has been there longer than necessary, and I've scanned the license plate. It belongs to one 'Press Paparazzi' a paparazzi."

Suddenly Press was made very much aware of buff men in suits walking to his van.

Behind them were one or two police.

He had seen the town; they had a jail here.

Shoot.

Realising this could only end badly for him, he stepped on the gas, and the van drove off.

Tomorrow was another day.

Ch 12: Private school.

Gumball and Darwin split from their sister, and they tried their best to find the class they were in.

The waxed corridor was so much more spacious than the one at Elmore, and the hallway looked squeaky clean and had a much bigger space than the one at their old school.

They could see elevators going from level to level.

"Excuse me?" Gumball said, trying to get somebody else attention.

The students nearby ignored them.

However, the adults in the school sure weren't.

"Excuse me. Are you new students" Said, a female that was way prettier than Miss Simian, she had long golden hair and was a deer.

"Yes, we are," Gumball said. "Can you direct us to Miss Calais class?"

"Oh, that's me," said, the woman smiling.

Both he and his brother were understandably stunned.

Its because she was a teacher and smiling, there were no bags under her eyes.

They followed her to an elevator, which was much more beautiful than any lifts they had ever been to.

They went to the second floor and came out, the hallway was extremely lovely, and they could see several adults in green uniforms performing janitor duty like rocky.

They were smiling!

They walked to a door that hadn't been there for 100 years, and they walked in.

Both Gumball and Darwin were immediately subjected to ten stares.

Wait.

Ten?

They both counted and found that there was indeed only ten students in the room.

"Everybody. These are our new students. Gumball and Darwin Watterson. They recently moved here from a town called Elmore" She said.

"Um. Miss Calais were is the rest of the class" Gumball said. "Are they outside or something?"

"No. This is the rest of the class" she said. "In private school, our classes are not overcrowded like those places called 'public school'. This way it makes it much easier for one teacher to help each student individually."

Both of them stunned.

They were getting individual help?

"Gumball and Darwin, please sit in the chairs that have your names in," she said, and both of them were further stunned to discover nice looking chairs that exactly had their names engraved.

They walked passed the two rows and sat, there was no creek or lumpiness that they were both used to when they did so.

"We will now start the lesson," she said. "And if anybody needs any help feel free to ask, and I'll come right over. I have more than 10 degrees that are all on the wall for you to see, so I am highly qualified to answer you."

Both Gumball and Darwin jaw dropped not once did Miss simian show any qualification especially ones that looked so fancy and official like she did.

Her voice was calming and spoke with passion, for the first time in their lives both Gumball and Darwin were shocked to be able to enjoy class.

With a beautiful appearance and her willingness to engage the whole class instead of reading from a textbook was like a breath of fresh air.

And when she gave them work, she went to them individually to make sure they understood everything and if they had questions.

She would answer no matter how dumb the question was.

Both Gumball and Darwin did not even realise it was nearly the short break until the bell rang.

"We will now take a 30-minute break. Meet here afterwards" said, the teacher smiling at them and making both Gumball and Darwin smile as well.

Then she left as if she wasn't running away from them.

Immediately after she left the room, both Gumball and Darwin were surrounded by their classmates who were very curious about them.

"So, you guys are new here?" Said, a girl who reminded them a lot of the ghost goth girl in Elmore. "What was Elmore like? Does everybody have their own small cars and eat shrimp every day?"

"...ur, no," Darwin said.

"The kids in our class got to school by bus, and the school lunches sometimes didn't look like food," Gumball said.

All of the kids had looks of disgust on their faces.

"No wonder you left" Said, the girl before saying. "I got a party coming up soon, and I want to invite you guys. You suffered and now its time to leave. What's your number?"

And Gumball and Darwin both looked each other.

Were they about to have their first Private school party?

Both Gumball and Darwin immediately put out their phones.

However, the moment they did so, something on their classmate's face's changed.

"..what the heck is that?" Said the girl.

"What?" Gumball said.

The girl pointed to their phones.

"You mean our phones?" Gumball said, before saying. "Pretty sweet huh."

However what both of them did not expect was the sudden laughter.

"Those are your phones!?" Said, the girl. "Those look like the phones you get; if you were on a budget, they're so ugly!"

"THEY'RE BUDGET PHONES!" A boy black sheep said. "I saw them in a commoners store."

Both Gumball and Darwin were shocked.

They were praised for their phones in their old school and got looks of awe, but they could see ridicule in their once friendly classmate's eyes.

Hearing the laughter make their cheeks go red.

"This is what a phone should look like," said, the girl before getting out a phone that was thin as paper and was dual screen and gold plated.

They were both shocked by the difference. In quality.

"If your phone doesn't cost several thousand dollars than your not worth my time," said, the girl "I didn't want to believe it when I heard that you guys arrived in the cheapest Chofer, but your phones confirmed it. I can't believe I almost invited low-status people to my party. Stay away from me, Losers."

And that was the end of everybody s friendliness towards them.

In Elmore, they were hated, but they were top dog, but now they were suddenly reduced to loser again.

The teacher came and continued the class.

The bell rang for dinner an hour later, and every one of their classmates pretty much ignored them as if they were the plague.

The teacher showed them to the cafeteria and they both almost bent down from shock when they saw the nicely lit room, beautifully decorated tables, beautiful looking food and that there was more than one person serving food.

Everybody didn't have plastic plates, and several stations were selling different things.

"Dude, let's go to the taco stand," Gumball said, and both of them looked with shiny eyes.

However, they did not see the price until they got to the front of the line.

"That will be 100 dollars," said, the cashier, as he did both of them together, they both had crazy drinks.

Both Gumball and Darwin almost could not believe their ears when they heard the price.

"Why is the food so expensive?" Gumball said.

Only to get a snorted not that far away.

A boy who happened to be their neighbour said "Told you they're not truly rich. They're just better off. How lame is that to be complaining about the price of all things."

Followed by laughter.

However, both Gumball and Darwin had run out of embarrassment unlike their mother since they had been ridiculed so many times for being poor.

They had learned to budget from their mother and knew that's how they survived so long.

Gumball got the wallet and said. "Here you go."

Although 100 dollars for lunch was ridiculous and no ordinary person would pay the amount, it was something they could afford.

The person took their money, and they were free to find a table.

They saw Anais at a table and walked to towards her, but he seemed to be trying to say something.

They found out too late what she was on about; they slammed into what looked an invisible wall.

"Huh?" Darwin said before they both saw Anais pointed at something.

Both Gumball and Darwin were stunned to see a pay meter!

"To sit down,15 dollars per 5 minutes?" Darwin read.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Gumball said, "Is everything we do here burning money!?"

"I tried, but this place won't let me sit down without cash," Anais said through the invisible wall.

Both Gumball and Darwin looked at each other before getting out their wallets and putting in into the machine.

Maybe, private school wasn't that great after all.

The barrier around the table was lowered once it had swallowed their money and they could sit down.

For five minutes.

"So how was your morning?" Anais said. "Mine was going well until everybody found out, I wasn't as rich as they were. Not having a make-up assistant when I'm a girl is a crime, here."

"Well, we were about to be invited to our first private party," Darwin said, before saying. "But when we took out our phone, they started laughing because of how cheap they were to them. Here, a phone is supposed to cost a thousand or so dollars instead of 200 dollars."

"Just great" Gumball said, "We were big in Elmore, even though nobody liked us but now were nobodies here."

"We just have to face it," Anais said, "We are better than our classmates in Elmore, no doubt but here in the land of the rich, we're losers. We don't even count as rich. 100,000 thousand dollars is nothing to these people. And Dad worked so hard as well."

They thought their lives were at the very peak of what it could be, but they were so wrong.

And then Anais time was up, and she was kicked out of the barrier.

"Serious. What kind of nonsense is this!?" Anais said, before walking away, having already finished her lunch.

Both Gumball and Darwin found themselves going to the outdoor school swimming pool after lunch, they were stunned to find showers that had their own cubical with their names on it but when they saw the locker's they were amazed to see they had to pay.

Just for an hour, the locker was asking 25 dollars.

"You guys didn't book a locker for a year?" Said, the same girl. "Lame. Now you have to put your clothes in lockers, that are already used"then she walked away.

Gumball and Darwin gave the lockers their money and watched them swallow their money whole.

Then they want to the showers and were amazed by how beautiful it was before putting on their swimming trunks.

Their 2,000-dollar swimming trunks.

When they got out, the other kids looked at them.

"Not bad. At least you didn't go for the super cheap stuff like with your phones" Said, the girl, wearing a 12,000-dollar bathing suit.

Both Gumball and Darwin know that swimming suit must have come from one of the shops, their family didn't touch when they want shopping.

Then the instructor came, and he was chill and down to earth kind of guy, behind him were his assistants, two hunks guys and one knock out female.

Everybody saw the eye-candy, and the assistants helped themselves to their wallets.

Both Gumball and Darwin did not even realise until it was too late that they had gotten their wallets from the locker rooms and given the knock female 20 dollars from the both of them.

When it was over, and they left school, all three Watterson children had spent almost 600 dollars just on their first school day alone.

"I COULDN'T STOP!" Gumball said, with red eyes. "SHE WAS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"I know, dude," Darwin said.

"I spent so much, just trying not to look cheap," Anais said. "I only got 15 dollars left in my wallet!"

"7" Gumball said.

"10 dollars," Darwin said.

Then a car that looked like it belonged to them pulled up and the Watterson children were about to go in when they were suddenly stopped by security.

"Wait" Said, a man in a suit, before walking to the driving and saying. "Where is your ID and your company ID?"

The moment, he said that the driver went into panic mode and stepped on the gas, but the Cops were already on the car's trail.

"What was that?" Gumball said.

"Maybe, the driver was merely stopping for a breather?" Darwin said, but Anais did not think so.

Their real driver came and quickly showed his ID and Company ID to the guards who had it check out before the Watterson's were free to go in.

They had no idea, that if they hadn't been stopped, they would have been kidnapped by Press paparazzi.

And scene!

Next chapter, the kid's come home to find their grandparents who they had never met before at the table with a barely holding it in Nichole. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

The Watterson children found themselves in front of the house and couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

They got the feeling that if they were given credit cards, the school could make them go broke.

Who know that that was what the kids they used to envy go through?

They walked up to the door and knocked on it, the person to answer was their butler.

"Welcome home, Young master Gumball. Young master Darwin and Young Mistress Anais" said, the man as they each walked inside.

All three wanted to get something to eat and be out of the uniforms.

They want to the kitchen only to freeze when they saw there were three people in there.

Their very grumpy looking mother, next to her was a stern much older blue cat woman and short much older snowshoe cat beside the women.

All three Watterson children wondered if they should even go in.

Finally, their mother spoke having clearly seen them.

"Welcome back, kids," she said.

Now all three really didn't want to go in there.

Ch 13: Elmore creeps in

"H-Hi...mom/ Mrs mom," said, all three with clear hesitance.

"Just making a snack," Gumball said, braving the room and going into the kitchen. Sometimes he likes to do something by himself.

All the kids got out unhealthy stuff and began to make their snacks when suddenly they heard.

"You let those kinds of foods into your fridge for your kids to eat? Those foods are not good for their bodies" from the woman.

"We are ashamed of you young lady," said, the man.

All three kids froze.

Who were they to lecture their mother like that?

"I'll feed my kids whatever I please. If they went healthy food than I'll give them healthy food" Came Nichole reasonable answer.

And that was all three kids cue to leave.

"Going upstairs," Anais said before all three left and did go upstairs.

Charles did not appear because he could smell the blood in the air.

Nichole turned to her parents and said. "Why are you two here? And how did you even find me?"

"It wasn't hard," Mary Senicourt said, before putting out a magazine. "You husbands opposition reached our town."

It was only a matter of time that Richard popularity spread beyond Elmore.

"You ran away, and your boyfriend is selling his body," Richard Senicourt said, before saying. "Your kids don't even know we're there grandparents do they?"

"Well, how can I? When all you've ever done is keep me away from the boy I liked, even though he wasn't smart. He showed me there was more to life than winning?" Nichole said.

"And how did that work out for you?" Mary said. "I heard you were exploited for over a decade and barely getting by. Your kids were a complete train wreck, and you lived with a man who did nothing but get larger as he watched television."

"If you had followed our plan, you would have easily been mayor of the town we lived in and successful," said, Richard.

"But I wouldn't have happy" Nichole before saying. "When was the last time both of you smiled? Even as a kid, all I saw was frowns and nags."

"You don't need happiness when you're successful," Mary said.

But Nichole wasn't going to lose it.

"Well, I do," Nichole said. "I let you into my home out of the pure the fact that you are my parents. I hoped that you would at least congratulate me on how well my life is going"

"Congratulate, you?" Her father said. "This whole place came from your husband selling his body. Do you know what example that sets for your kids? Do you want them to think it's okay not to have any brains and be all brawn? To dress as indecent as possible just for cash?"

Both of them were appalled that her husband was a male model in magazines that were designed to be nothing but eye candy.

"That's why we have decided that even though we failed with you. We won't fail with our grandchildren" said, mary. "Well be staying here so that we can straighten your family out."

However, then Nichole said. "Charles"

The man appeared and said. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Throw these people out and inform the guards to never let them back inside," said, Nichole shocking the both of them. "If they struggle, you have my permission to use help."

The man bowed and began to inch towards them.

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this?" Said her mother.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm kicking you two out" Nichole said. "For 15 years, I haven't needed you two so why should I now? Do you think you can magically insert yourself into my family life? You want me to play by your rules? Look around you."

There silence.

"Richard may not be smart, but he was right there for me when we were going through the hardest of times," Nichole said. "We both lived in a car together; we eat nothing but pot noodle together. He was right there for me when I gave birth and let our kids be who they want to be. Even though both of our parents didn't approve of our relationship, he stuck with me and tried his best. He listened when my parents just told me to suck it in."

Silence.

"Now look around you," she said. "We live in a mansion! This morning I sent my kids to private school! I don't have to wake up so early to spend hours at a place that did not appreciate me simply because I was a woman. My family has it own butler, and I'll never have to worry about money again. Heck, my whole family and I are wearing better clothes than both of you are wearing right now!"

Both of them looked at each it other.

"And all of this was because of the boy you refuses to allow me to date," Nichole said. "That boy is now a man, and he is out there almost every day, trying his very best, no matter what time or whether it is, just to make sure to make sure, the family he has does not have any financial worries.

Before she went up to them and said. " So who cares about your opinion? To his own family, he is a great example to my kids, and I am proud to call him my husband. You two have no idea how much better he is than both of you combined. And you will never know so Charles; you can now throw them out."

And then Charles did throw them out; they were thrown on the porch in front of their wealthy neighbours.

The wealthy neighbours understandably looked to see which house was it that was doing the throwing in.

It was the Watterson home.

"YOUNG LADY!" Said Nichole mother.

And then security showed to drag them away.

 **# Watterson home#**

Nichole took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen, only to see her curious children on the doorstep.

All four of them froze seeing each other.

"...How much of that did you hear?" She said.

"We just wanted to know who they were," Anais said.

So all of it.

"...Kids, I think its finally time to tell you how our family came to be" Nichole said, not at all bothered in the slightest. "Now, do you want the talk in one of your rooms or the kitchen."

"Room," all three of them said, before starting to fight over whos room would they get.

 **# Hours later#**

"Good night, kids," said, Nichole giving both Gumball and Darwin a kiss before going to Anais room.

"I can't believe our family had a Romeo and Juliet kind of background," Gumball said.

"I know that Granny Jo Jo doesn't like Miss Mom, but I don't think; it could be that serious," Darwin said, they had learned a lot today.

"And now the irony" Gumball said. "Dad just made 27, 000 dollars today and we're living in a huge house and going to a private school in a far nicer town."

Then he turned and was about to go to sleep, and suddenly they were both aware of fireworks going off, the light snapped them awake.

"What on earth? It's not the 4th of July" Gumball said, opening the window.

Huge mistake.

The sound of music blasted through and Darwin bowl almost shattered.

Both of them looked out of the window saw that not that far from them Anais had opened her window as well.

They all turned to see big lights and music coming from a massive house and kids were going to that house.

They saw a huge waterslide and servants with food, and there was a celebrity there as well who would perform.

"Do you see that awesome party near to us?" Darwin said.

"You're not hallucinating. I see it to" Darwin said.

"But we're supposed to be asleep," Anais said.

But then they all started bursting out laughing before they went back inside and put on more appropriate clothes before using their bed covers to climb down and sneak over to the party.

Their first ever party since coming here!

As they got closer, the awesome party started to reveal its self even more.

"It's glorious," Darwin said, as all three got close enough to enter it.

However, the moment they took a step, guys in white suits appeared out of nowhere.

"Name?" Said one of them.

"Err...the Watterson?" Anais said. "We just moved into the neighbourhood not too long ago."

"Not on the list," said the man.

But then they all heard.

"Hold it. Is that the two hundred dollar phone kids over there" said, a familiar voice that both Gumball and Darwin recognised.

Kaiwa.

The girl who was about to invite them to her party until she found out they had 200 dollars phones.

Anais was stunned by how cute she looked.

Her hair was blue and shortly curled, the wore a short blue dress with white tights and black shoes.

Then to add off, there were tiny blue wings just hovering out of her back.

She looked incredibly cute, but both Gumball and Darwin know she was anything but.

"H-Hi...Kaiwa" Gumball said as both he and his brother wore awkward smiles.

"Is that your little sister?" Said the girl as Anais looked at her stunned. "It's true. She doesn't have a makeup assistant. Gross. You, three didn't honestly think you were getting into my party."

"Yes?" Darwin said.

Kids were starting to gather around.

"I'm trying to be nice as possible" Kaiwa said. "All three of you are in social suicide. Here on our turf what matters the most is social standing. If you show up in a cheap car, have cheap phones, complain every time, you open your wallet. That puts you even below the geeks. It's put you in the spot alongside the losers who got in through scholarship or the kids who have parents working to the bone just to get them through the front door. And that is the lowest you can go."

Kids started laughing.

"When your that low, nobody wants to be your friend or extend a hand of friendship," she said. "So unless you somehow managed to walk up that ladder. You shouldn't be breathing the same air as me."

"Your not very nice," Anias said, the cute image was being destroyed just from the words in her mouth.

"Am I?" Said the Kaiwa. "I don't hear it. Maybe its because we come from two different worlds so I'll try to be more polite. Can you please turn around and go back the way you came. If you don't, I can have my guards escort you there."

There was silence as all three looked stunned.

Then the guards showed up, and they found themselves walking.

A torrent of laughter followed them all the way to the house.

In the morning, their mother chewed them out since they had a security system that turned on when they left the property or tried to come on it.

The nightly venture of caught on tape.

However, that was a different matter all together when they came to school and found that nobody wished to talk to them except the adults and people were laughing behind their backs.

It was one thing if they were being shunned because of the media but they quickly found out in the land of the rich, people trust more in word of mouth.

And the word around, was that they were kicked out of a party just because their status was too low.

This went on for a whole week.

Five whole days.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Anais said, in her brother's room "Wasn't the whole point of us moving was to start a new? I haven't even gotten a word in yet that makes people realise I'm a social weirdo."

"Everything is expensive here, and awesome parties are going on all the time but were not even allow to look," Gumball said. "I wish we weren't so poor."

"We're not poor. We have the least in a neighbourhood full of rich people" Darwin said. "If we go back to the Elmore. We will be the richest."

"But we can't go back to Elmore," Anais said. "What about what Dad sacrificed to get us here? In Elmore there is no protection against the Paparazzi and well never have a good night sleep again."

"Than what do you suggest we do?" Gumball said.

"We call in help," Anais said, making them both blink at her. "Well call the richest kids we know."

"O-Of course," both boys said.

"You have no idea who they are do you?" Anais said.

"No," both boys said looking down.

"We'll call Masami and Tobias," Anais said. "One of them has got to have some experience with this kind of place."

"Oh," both boys said.

And so they called the most unlikely people they would ever call.

And scene!

Next chapter both Masami and Tobias make there way to the Watterson residence and can't help but be shocked by how beautiful the place is and gives some advice. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
